How a good vamp turns bad
by EroCocoLocoXD
Summary: Iruka's a good vampire, doesn't like how they have to feast on people. Kakashi is a play boy, feasts on women during the night, Iruka deciding he had enough of Kakashi's womanizing ways forms a plan, to bad the plan doesn't quite work out to how he wanted
1. Chapter 1

**How A Good Vamp Turns Bad**

**Chapter one: Daily life and the beginning of something new?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :D**

**A/N: Here is a new story...I thought it would be fun to write up a vampire love story all thanks to Peanut :D...Tell me if you wish for it to continue :)**

* * *

There was a old folk tale that was forever told within this small over populated city, this old tale was that vampires lurk the streets at night, prey on the women and children, seduce the men to make them theirs. The younger generation never believed this old tale, but the older ones did, they lived in fear during the night, some even had closets full of holy water and crosses, but what they didn't know was that not all vampires were evil, some despised feeding on human life and decided to find different ways to go about eating and satisfying their cravings, these actions were having a vampire partner to feed off of, or to break into and steal blood transfusions. There was a certain vampire that had only committed the crime of stealing the blood from hospitals, and his name was Iruka Umino, he and another vampire lived in a mansion hidden in the forest, not because he wanted to, just simply because it was safer for vampires to roam around in pairs. This other vampire was named Kakashi Hatake, he on the other hand loved to pray on human life, he was a play boy type who loved luring the women at night to satisfy his cravings. Theses two vampires were polar opposites.

Iruka was sitting in the dark sitting area, candles being the only light source of the room illuminated the brown haired man reading a book while sitting in a red antique chair. The room was huge with a big golden framed mirror hanging above a huge fireplace, which also became a light source when a silver haired man managed to get a fire going.

"Ah..The sun has nearly set.." Came a bored tone from the silver haired man, who was now taking a seat in an identical red antique chair to the one the brown haired man was sitting in.

"Hn...Who are you after tonight then?" Came a rather uninterested tone from the brown haired man who picked up the wine glass to the side of him drinking the red liquid and breathing in harshly.

"Seriously...How could you remain sane with just drinking refrigerated blood? Don't you need some sort of sexual release?" Brown eyes locked onto the mismatched eyes of the silver haired man,

"Not every vampire needs a fuck while feeding Kakashi" the one named Kakashi chuckled and slowly got up from the chair, brushing himself off as he walked towards the giant mirror, pretending to check himself out.

"Why do you do that? You know you have no reflection"

"Yes..But doesn't mean I can't pretend...Damn I look fuckable" he slowly turned his fire lit face to look at the brown haired man who was reading his book, "What do you think Iruka?"

"Hn..Not my type.." The silver haired man glared before putting in a dark eye contact in his red eye and patting his clothing before turning around and heading towards the dark hall way, stopping a few feet in front of the giant front door,

"Hm...Iruka you will go a little crazy at some point, there will be a time where you will run out of books to read.." Iruka smirked and turned the page,

"Well fortunately for me books have seemed to exist in every lift time I have lived, and I doubt they will suddenly stop existing" rolling his eyes Kakashi peeked through the peep hole before opening up the door and breathing in the fresh air.

"Ladies of the night, prepare for Hatake-sama to come feast on your blood" Iruka scoffed at the others Count Dracula accent and jerked when the huge door slammed shut.

"Dumb-ass play boy might just contract a fricking disease from them women" putting down his book on the table beside his chair, he got up and grabbed his now empty glass slowly walking out of the huge living area and walking down the endless dark hall, pushing open a swinging door to enter a kitchen. Sighing when he put his glass down on the counter and pulling open a fridge door, only to find it nearly empty.

"Looks like I need to restock on blood.." Shutting the door carefully he hopped up onto a counter and pushed a rusty window open, vanishing in a huge mist of darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Kakashi! You are sooooo funny!" Came the squeal of a drunken woman who was clinging to the silver haired mans arm, who's attention seemed to be directed to the huge cloud of bats soaring across the sky.

_Iruka.._Silver brows frowned as a loud groan came from his throat, causing the hiccuping woman to look a little confused.

"I'm sorry June but I have to leave suddenly.." He pulled the woman close and kissed her on her neck causing the woman to blush and giggle as she watched the silver haired man dart off and vanish within the busy crowd. A cloud of bats busted through a window, slowly materializing into a brown haired man with honey like skin and a scar running along his nose, slowly looking around before darting along the well lit hall and looking around cautiously before opening up a blue door Iruka had entered the room where all the blood had been kept for cooling.

"Ah...Smells fresh.." Iruka walked up to the fridge and grabbed as many packets of blood as he could without it looking to suspicious. Slowly turning around he jumped and ended up dropping all the packets he was holding in his arms.

"Iruka...Knew I would find you here.." Kakashi said as he stopped leaning on the door frame and walked over to help pick up the packets of blood, grimacing when he sniffed the contents.

"Kakashi how come your here? I can't smell a whores blood on you.." The pale man frowned and took some more packets from the other man as he stood up,

"Well I saw you...And thought ah it's rare for Iruka to enjoy the night life in this city so I wondered if you wanted company" the brown haired man scoffed as he rolled his eyes,

"Yeah Right, I don't like this city and you know it.." Both men stopped talking when they looked down the hospital halls,

"Well Iruka you picked the last place to live, and that place was a bore! It was rare to get a good woman.."

"You mean a whore right? Because the village was filled with decent women.." The silver haired vampire growled and leaped out of the window Iruka not far behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you anyway Kakashi" Iruka said as he started putting all the packets into the fridge, Kakashi being taller put some more packets on the top shelf,

"No problem...Well I should go back out now, I'm hungry" Iruka nodded as he closed the fridge door, giving a small smile to the pale man,

"Is it me or do you get hungry quite a bit?"

"Hm? I do need blood to live Iruka.." Kakashi said as he leaned against the counter,

"Yes I do know that..I am a vampire to..Just you seem to get a lot hungrier than I do"

"Hm...Maybe I'm just a hungry guy? Anyway shouldn't keep the ladies waiting" Iruka's brow twitched,

"God!! Your such a womanizing idiot..Be gone with you!" Kakashi growled and casually followed the brown haired man out of the kitchen, glaring at the now full glass he was carrying.

"Oi Iruka..Have I asked why you drink that?" Iruka sighed and turned around to face the pale man,

"Yes..Over a thousand times..And it's because I dislike having to feed on human life"

"So before you met me did you feed on human life?" Iruka nodded and spun around to continue walking towards the living area, Kakashi frowned "Wait? So whats different now?"

"I just got sick of making the humans become to weak to live...After a while you have to change..Living for eternity can get a little boring if you never change"

"I see...Well I'll see you later" Iruka put up a hand and put his glass down, taking a seat in his red chair and resumed reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting a little bored of reading Iruka decided to walk about, Kakashi was right he hadn't been out in a while, except for when collecting his blood. Wearing a black waist coat and a red scarf he made his way along the street, not enjoying the city night life that now disrupted his silence of the night.

"Ah..Wait!" Stopping, Iruka frowned, sniffing the air as he turned to look in the direction of two shadowed figures leaning against a tree, bushes making it hard to see them. "Stop..Ah" his sense of morals kicked in and he stormed over to the two figures, freezing in his steps when he finally saw what had been happening. Both figures froze and stared wide eyed at the brown haired man, Iruka opened his mouth and then closed it again,

"Your both vampires?" He whispered, looking at how both had seemed like they had been feasting off of each other, a raven teen backed off wiping his mouth as he glared his red slit eyes dangerously at the tanned man.

"Naruto wipe his memory!" The blond who was leaning against the tree nodded, his equally crimson eyes narrowing dangerously as he hissed and darted for Iruka, who blinked realizing that he was about to be attacked.

"OWW?!" The raven blinked not knowing what had just happened, slowly looking over his shoulder to see his blond friend knocked out by the wall behind him,

"Hmm..You two should be more discrete about going about that..If I wasn't one of you it could have been very troubling" Iruka scowled at his now blood stained hand, fishing around in his coat pocket to pull out a clean white cloth and wipe his hand clean, causing the raven vampire to look confused.

"..How are you one of us? Your wiping the blood off you, and real vampire would lick that off them instead of using a mere cloth" the smirk that had formed on the tanned mans face caused the raven to fall into a defensive position,

"How do I know you two are clean? What's your names?" Brown eyes snapped from the pale raven over to the blond who seemed to regain consciousness,

"Eh? Ow..." He winced while rubbing his head, the one who had answered the question happened to be the raven,

"The names Sasuke...He's Naruto.." Iruka beamed a smile and appeared before the blond, startling both teens, but lending a hand to the fallen vampire,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Iruka..So you two are vampires that feed off of each other ay?" The blond nodded as he was pulled up, "Do you two know the consequences of doing that?" Iruka turned to look over at Sasuke who nodded,

"Yeah...We won't be able to feast on anyone else but each other.." Iruka smiled and started walking towards the street,

"Nice to know the younger generation are well informed, now be careful you two..Take care" with that both teenage vampires watched the strange man walk off down the street.

"He can't be a vampire..He's to clean.." Sasuke rolled his red eyes which were slowly fading back to onyx,

"Not everyone is messy like you dobe....C'mon lets get you cleaned up.." The blond nodded while prodding the two bite marks on his neck,

"You bit in to hard.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home.." Came a loud voice disrupting Iruka from his nap, groaning he stretched in his chair and put his book on the table, getting up slowly to greet the silver haired man who just walked in,

"Welcome back..I found something interesting today.." Kakashi frowned in curiosity as he plopped onto the matching red antique sofa.

"Hm? You went out?" Iruka nodded and sat down on the sofas arm rest,

"Yeah..I found two teenage vampires..using each other as their food source" Kakashi sat up and frowned,

"Teenage? Do they understand what that means?" Iruka nodded, "Hmm..Wonder what it feels like"

"Well the way they sounded I thought they were having sex..Ha ha thats the reason why I went over to give them a lecture and tell them how disgusting it would have been" Kakashi rolled his eyes and then frowned,

"So it feels that good ay? Or they are just really easy to get turned on" Iruka shrugged and stood up,

"I will have to laugh the day you end up accidentally biting a vampire ha ha ha" Kakashi swallowed thickly,

"Don't joke about that.." Iruka smirked and went back to sit down in his chair.

"I'm sure the women wont even know that your gone.."

"Thats what you think.." Something clicked inside Iruka's brain, causing a smile to appear on his face, what if he became the vampire Kakashi would accidentally bite? That way it would be the end to having to live with a womanizing idiot, he would be in complete control on where they live from now on, and it wouldn't change his own eating habits. This plan seemed to be the perfect way to an easy way of life, or was it?

* * *

TBC..Hmm? Depends on you really :)

**EroCocoLoco ~ x x x x **

Read and Review :D x x x x x x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: New members and an unexpected wakening**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

**A/N: Thank you for all the nice reviews :D To be honest I had thought no one would be interested in this story :D I'm glad that I managed to grab your interest :D**

* * *

All day while sleeping Iruka had been thinking of a plan, but unfortunately he couldn't come up with a good one. As much as he hated to admit it Kakashi was a genius and he wouldn't fall for some low class plot to restrict him to begging for the others blood. So Iruka was now in the bathroom blindly shaving his face as he couldn't see himself in the mirror that was placed there, he becoming a pro at shaving without even looking made it a lot more easier for the man. Washing the razor he groaned, how the hell could he get Kakashi to bite him? While Iruka was in the bathroom Kakashi took it upon himself to lounge around on the sofa, reading a orange book what just so happened to be an erotic novel, slowly sitting up straight he hissed, throwing his book to the other side of the room as he cautiously stepped out into the hall, glaring at the huge front door. He sensed people and he could smell them a mile off, slowly his red eyes pupil turned into a slit and his fangs became exposed, who ever it was, was about to become breakfast.

"Just knock idiot" came a uninterested tone, a blond teen fidgeted around while standing in front of a huge wooden door, with a big golden handle in the center.

"What if it's the wrong house?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved past the blond to knock on the door, not hearing anything he went to knock again but the force of them both being pushed away stopped him. Both teens slammed into a tree trunk wincing as they fell to the ground,

"Well well well..Little vampires visiting?" Both young vamp's looked up to see a silver haired man standing by the door, his hands on his hips and a huge smirk tugged at his lips.

"Bastard!" Sasuke watched as the blond flipped to his feet and dashed towards the older man, only to be caught from behind and shoved to the ground.

"Hmm...Rational, knuckle head eh?" Frowning Sasuke slowly stood up, looking at his partner with pitiful eyes,

"Look we mean no harm...We met a man named Iruk-" Flinching when he was suddenly pinned to the tree trunk, Sasuke tried to keep his cool,

"Iruka? Hm?" Kakashi spoke in a deep threatening tone,

"Do you know him?" The silver haired man narrowed his eyes dangerously,

"How do you know where he lives?" The young vampire sighed,

"I can smell him.." Naruto stiffly got to his feet and rubbed his head,

"We followed him actually.." Regretting saying that, Naruto was kicked towards the inside of the house, landing into the banister of the stairs, crying out in pain as he fell to the floor.

"So you two are stalkers? Eh?" Sasuke frowned, concern masking his face as he looked past the angry silver haired man to see his blond partner laying on the ground.

"No! We just thought he could help us!" The pale man frowned, and appeared in front of the raven, gripping onto the boys shirt.

"Hmm? What do you mean? If your in trouble, I'll kill you but it will cost ya"

"Kakashi Hatake!!" Kakashi blinked and looked over his shoulder to see a half naked Iruka standing by the door "Back away from the boy.." The silver haired man glared and backed away from the raven, his eyes widening as he saw blood on the tanned mans chin.

"Iruka..Your bleeding.." The tanned man frowned and lifted a finger to touch the wet feeling on his face, pulling back to examine the red liquid that appeared on his finger tip.

"That's your fault..I heard a cry causing me to cut myself while shaving..Though the cut is nearly healed" Kakashi licked his lips unconsciously, before nodding and tearing his eyes away from the red substance to glare at the pale teen still leaning against the tree.

"Now Sasuke ,was it? Why are you here and causing a scene?" The tanned vampire asked while holding onto the towel covering his lower half,

"Iruka-san, can me and Naruto please stay with you for a few days...Humans nearly found us out.." Iruka frowned and looked over at his partner who looked uninterested.

"Stupid ass brats should deal with your own problems.." He spoke as he walked up to Iruka, staring at the blood that was on the others chin, then noticing Iruka's stern look he rolled his eyes and walked back into the building.

"Kakashi if they find teen vampires I'm sure they will start a hunt to see if they can find anymore.." The pale man stopped and groaned,

"Stupid ass brats, why don't we just kill them...This time I won't charge" the tanned man's brow twitched as he hissed over at his womanizing partner.

"Kakashi.."

"Fine fine what ever..Just don't come to me when you want them dead, I won't kill them" Sasuke looked hopeful as he bowed when Iruka looked over at him.

"Thank you very much..We promise not to be to much trouble" Iruka nodded and walked into the building, Sasuke following behind and picking up his blond comrade.

"Alright I will show you both to your rooms...This place is pretty big so don't get lost, after I showed you to your rooms, I will get Kakashi to show you around while I change" Sasuke nodded as he helped his friend walk up the stairs, Kakashi groaned and kissed his teeth when watching the two new intruders walk up his stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto both were unsure of the silver haired man, he seemed extremely annoyed and didn't take time to explain many things, instead he started listing a load of rules.

"And finally...The rooms with Hatake stamped on, you cannot enter, even if you knock, actually don't touch anything I have stamped" he looked over his shoulder as he lead them into the living area, both nodding slowly and looking slightly frightful.

"Oh yeah you two..No feeding in any other place but your bedrooms" Sasuke nodded, and Naruto blushed "So tell me..What does it feel like to feast on another vampire?" He asked while slumping down into his chair, Sasuke looked over at the identical chair opposite Kakashi's and blinked when he saw the name 'Iruka's' stamped into it, it was obvious that Kakashi had written it, as it matched the rest of the labels the silver haired vamp had placed around the house.

"Well..It feels..Good" Kakashi frowned in curiosity eying up both young vamps as they took a seat on the sofa.

"Feeding on anyone feels good.." He stated,

"Yeah, but it's a different good...You get the feeling of being satisfied but with a load of pleasure bursting through your veins" Naruto nodded and smiled nervously,

"Hmm?" Kakashi scratched his cheek before talking "So..Your telling me..Feeding off of a vampire gives you a sexual pleasure?" Sasuke nodded remaining expressionless,

"Gets you all hot and hungry for more...Unlike with what a human gives you..Basically it's just a thousand times better" Kakashi raised a silver brow and nodded slowly as if he was considering the idea.

"But you two have to stay with each other to survive" Naruto beamed a smile,

"Yeah..You see the reason why we did it, was to piss off our fathers, trying to make us feed on humans...But then we started to.." Blue eyes looked over to see a peeved raven staring back,

"I don't think he needs to know all of it.." Kakashi smirked at the blond's childish pout,

"So Kakashi-san...How did you and Iruka-san meet?" Kakashi thought for a second, thinking it wasn't to personal to answer,

"Well..I wasn't born a vampire..I was one of their victims, just that this unknown vampire must have been a little too hungry and drained all my blood, causing me to turn into one of them. After waking from a state of unconsciousness, I found myself to be in some dark room with a brown haired man reading a book while sitting beside the bed I was laying in" Naruto beamed a smile,

"So Iruka-san helped you even though he didn't know you?" Kakashi nodded,

"Hmm..So you do remember ay?" All three turned to look over at a now dressed and ready Iruka,

"Of course...You hit me and called me a useless piece of scum who is a womanizing asshole" the blond gave a confused expression as he stared at the brown haired man who seemed unfazed,

"You thought I was a girl, and asked me if I wanted to have a good time...That was the first thing you came out with after just waking up from being unconscious" Iruka hissed, Kakashi stood up and walked up to the brown haired man, looking down on him slightly,

"Yes!! I called you beautiful didn't I? How rude of you to not accept my compliment!"

"COMPLIMENT??COMPLIMENT?!" Both teens went bug eyed from the giant vein that appeared in the tanned mans temple, "I'M A MAN!!"

"I KNOW THAT NOW"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Naruto and Iruka were all sitting in the living area, both teens were watching the older man drink a glass of blood and read a book. Kakashi had left after their little 'heated discussion' as Iruka called it,

"Erm Iruka-san..Why do you stick around with Kakashi? I mean if he gave off such a bad first impression.." Iruka looked up from his book to look over at the raven teen,

"To be honest I don't know...Guess I felt a little lonely.." Both younger vampires nodded their heads, "..Before I found Kakashi's body..I had just lost my master..He was the vampire that raised me..Unfortunately he got hunted and killed..So I guess when I found Kakashi, I thought it was fate"

"Oh I see..Why do you name your father master?" Naruto asked looking curiously at the older man who was taking another sip of blood.

"He wasn't my father...Just a man who picked me up when I was young, my parents died...Hunters are a dangerous force" Naruto looked down sadly and Iruka smiled warmly at the young blond, but the sound of heavy breathing snapped them from their personal thoughts, Sasuke was looking over at the blond hungrily, his eyes turning crimson.

"Please excuse us Iruka-san..Sasuke's hungry" Iruka nodded and watched the way Sasuke looked more heated up than usual, his eyes following them both as they left the room.

"So will Kakashi be like that?" He asked himself as he closed his book,

"Ah..Wait!! We got told to only do this in the bedroom!!" Iruka chuckled lightly, it dying down from the moans that now echoed throughout the endless hall and spacious living area.

"Ah..Sasuke..S-Stop.." The tanned man pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to block out the noises, failing miserably.

_Wait wouldn't I be reacting how Naruto is?_ Frowning because his plan had a flaw, Iruka got up off his chair, walking out of the living area to go and tell the two to get a room, his nagging slowly dying when he caught sight of the two practically dry humping each other by the banister as the raven sucked and licked away the blood that was trailing down the tanned boys neck; suddenly his pupil's dilated, both vampires sensing the air growing thick turned to see Iruka staring at them, a frown picked at Sasuke's brow as he stared back, his eyes widening when he noticed that look, the hungry and blood thirsty stare. Iruka's pupils turned into slits, his mouth tugging up as he growled, sharp fangs becoming exposed when he gave a scary smile to both teens.

"That smell..So fresh.." Iruka licked his lips as he watched a single drop of blood fall to the floor, both teens having a second before darting up the stairs, Iruka not far behind them.

"NARUTO DON'T LET HIM GET YOU!!" Sasuke shouted as he ran along the walls dodging the lunging Iruka, the blond ran ninja like down the hall, using the wall to turn the corner.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, DON'T LET HIM GET YOU!!" Sasuke rolled his eyes before dodging yet another attempt made by the brown haired man.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was walking into a love hotel with a brunette woman, she giggling and hiccuping all the way to the towards the reception desk, frowning he looked over his shoulder, staring at the entrance. He could have sworn he felt something,

"Hatake-sama...What's wrong?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Ah nothing Julia.." Feeling another weird sensation Kakashi cursed under his breath, "Actually...My apologies..I just remembered something" She nodded and tilted her neck, expecting a kiss but her face twisted in annoyance when he ran straight out.

"Iruka..So help me if it's something stupid..You will replace the woman I was about to pull"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"IRUKA STOP!!" Sasuke cried as he dodged yet another attempt by the brown haired man, Iruka getting a little pissed slammed his fist into the wall, causing it to break through, the whole wall collapsing and the ceiling tilting. Naruto squeaked as he dodged a load of rubble falling from the ceiling,

"Sasuke what are we going to do?" He screamed as he flipped over a huge bit of rubble, Sasuke came darting beside the blond and looked hopeless,

"I don't know? We can't really hide or go outside.." An idea came to mind and Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's hand, "I got an idea, head for the kitchen" Naruto nodded and ran into the wall causing it to smash to bits. The brown haired vamp was darting down the hall, stopping when a huge bit of wall came flying his way, hissing, he threw a punch causing the rock to crumble from the impact.

"Boys...Don't run from me...It will only make me want to hurt you.._More_.."

* * *

TBC

EroLoco X x x x x x x X x x x x x xX

Read and review please :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Oh Damn.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N:Sorry its a short chappie :D**

* * *

Kakashi opened the front door, frowning as he scanned the hallway,

"Hello? I'm back..And hungry.." He whispered the last part with a small dissatisfied pout appearing on his lips, groaning when he saw nothing wrong he went to turn around, until that weird feeling appeared once more. "Iruka?" A huge echoing explosion caught the mans attention, causing him to dash up the stairs and gape when he saw a torn down hall,

"Them brats better not be to blame for this...Or so help me I will tear out their hearts" the wall to the side of him busted through, causing his eyes to widened as he saw rubble fly past him, slowly turning around he saw Naruto and Sasuke looking incredibly scared. The fear in their eyes growing as they saw the anger flowing from the other man. "Asshole-Iruka?!" Kakashi cried when he saw the brown haired man dart out of the hole in the wall and push both boys down the stairs along with him, dark eyes watched how the boys managed to crawl out of the way,

"NARUTO!! MOVE!!" Sasuke screamed as Iruka lunged towards the blond, fangs ready to pierce through skin. The tanned teen rolled out of the way and screamed as he ran towards the raven. Kakashi blinked and flinched when Iruka looked over his shoulder to look up at him with demonic eyes,

"Iruka?..You Idiots!!" He shouted as he leaped from the second flood to land in between them and Iruka, Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's hand and looked worriedly at the sliver haired man's back, "Don't get in my way..You little ass brats, we will talk about this! Now go to your rooms when I get hold of Iruka!"

"Okay.." They both whispered, stepping back when they saw the silver haired man lift his hand. Slowly taking out his dark contact and flinging it to the floor Kakashi allowed his crimson eye to turn demonic.

"Kakashi!" Iruka hissed crouching down into a defensive position, bearing his fangs as he did so.

"Iruka..Calm down!" The tanned man smirked as he flashed forward, forcefully throwing the silver haired vamp into the wall, causing it to break through.

"Calm down? Hmm..I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He said smugly, watching Kakashi get up and wipe his mouth as blood trickled down his chin, causing Iruka to hiss hungrily and run his tongue along his lips, "Sexy.." He whispered as he got shoved backwards by Kakashi,

"Iruka your pissing me off!" He shouted dangerously, pinning the tanned man to the wall licking away the blood that trickled down his lips. Iruka tried to lean forward to capture the blood, but was head butted back, slamming his head into the back of the wall. Kakashi hissing in pain as he let go and stumbled backwards screamed:

"What's your damn head made out of?" Iruka whimpered as he slid down the wall, blood staining the cracked wall as he did,

"Ow!! Could say the same about yours!" He gritted through his teeth, Kakashi's adrenaline pumped through his body from the sight of the blood, his mouth going dry and his heart beating faster. He felt alive from just looking, slowly sniffing in the scent he cried animalistically, dragging the brown haired man up by his shirt and slamming him into the wall once more, before Iruka could register he twitched and cried out from feeling sharp fangs pierce into his flesh, both teens stood in complete shock forgetting what they had been told.

"Ah!! Fuck..Fuck!! Fuck!!" Iruka shouted as he dug his hands into the mans shoulders, Naruto blinked and then frowned,

"I forgot how painful it is for the first time.." Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"C'mon you were over reac-"

"HOLY CRAP!!" Both flinched from Iruka's out burst, feeling a little sorry for the man as he snapped his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. Keeping a firm hold of the tanned food source Kakashi pulled back and lamped over the bite marks, sucking on a new part of the neck before digging in. Brown eyes reappeared as their owner snapped them open,

"Ah!.Ah!..." His knees growing weak Iruka tried his best to use Kakashi as a support, leaning his sensitive head back against the wall to allow Kakashi's teeth to dig further, his heart was beating so fast and he felt incredibly weak from the others antics, he felt like allowing Kakashi to feed on him for hours, it started to feel really good. "Fuck me.." He panted out and he tried to steady his racing heart, fisting Kakashi's shirt as he nearly fell to the floor. Kakashi having to pull back to breathe as he himself began to pant, lapped over the marks and bringing his head back to look into those hazy brown eyes staring back at him.

"Oi brats fuck off!!" He shouted while keeping eye contact with the person he just bit. Sasuke and Naruto smiled nervously before running up the stairs, darting to their bedroom.

"Whats going to happen?" Naruto asked his raven partner,

"Well think back to what happened between us the first time I bit you" a blush graced the blond boys cheeks as he held onto the pale hand.

"I love you Sasuke.." The raven stopped running and pulled the blond into an embrace,

"Dobe..Love you to.." Latching his fangs onto the boys neck straight after.

"You just bit me.." Iruka whispered, lifting his hand to touch the marks on his neck, pulling back to examine the blood on his fingers, blushing when them fingers became engulfed by Kakashi's mouth, mismatched eyes staring intently at Iruka,

"Your blood is sweet.." whispering back as he let the fingers go, panting against the tanned hand to try and steady his breathing. Iruka smiled, he just managed to get what he wanted with out even trying, closing his eyes he sniffed in Kakashi's scent, his breathing getting heavier and shorter.

"Kakashi..." Opening his mouth to breathe as he was finding himself to get hotter hotter by the second, mismatched eyes stared at the others lips, eying up the fangs that were being exposed. Slowly moving forward and opening his own mouth Kakashi ran his tongue along the others fangs, his brow twitching when his muscle ended up getting pricked, Iruka's lips slowly closing on the tongue, sucking the blood as the foreign muscle pulled out, only to reenter the wet cavern, from being kissed. Iruka let go of the mans shirt and ran his hands through the unruling locks, deepening the kiss as he pulled him forward. Their tongue's clashing against each other, the metallic taste filling their mouths as their kissing got rough and hungry causing blood to trickle down both their chins, pulling back to lick away the stray blood Iruka smirked.

"We should have done this sooner.." Came Kakashi's deep husky voice,

"My turn.." Tanned hands pulled the pale man closer, tilting his head and latching onto the pale neck. Two curious teens returned at the top of the stairs remaining unseen, Naruto getting a little giddy and flustered from the sight, while Sasuke fought down the blush that was threatening to creep onto his skin.

"Ah.." Came the taller vampires soft moan as he pushed Iruka deeper into the bite with his hands, his body was growing even hotter and he felt like all the pleasure spots on his body were being hit all at the same time. "Yes!" Iruka pulled back and licked away the blood on the pale neck, his tanned finger tips pressing lightly against the marks, blinking when Kakashi's body shivered.

"Kakashi..Do the same to me.." The pale man frowned in confusion but did as he was asked, slowly pressing against the marks he made on the tanned neck he caused Iruka to drop to the floor.

"Ah Iruka?!" Crouching down beside the man who looked like he had just been fucked, Kakashi tried to help his partner back up, "Are you okay? Did I suck to much?" Iruka lazily shook his head as he saw stars clouding his vision.

"That's so weird..I can't stand.." The pale man's brows furrowed, lifting his hand and slowly prodding the bite marks, watching Iruka twitch and cry out in pleasure.

"Is this like a pleasure spot or something?" Iruka frowned and grabbed hold of the pale hand, moving it away from the sensitive marks,

"Must be..How weird.." Slowly moving his tanned hand Iruka pressed against the marks on Kakashi watching the man moan sexily, mismatched eyes intently staring at Iruka once more, this only causing the tanned man to melt even more from the touches he was receiving to his neck.

"Iruka still hungry?" The silver haired man asked while leaning in close, Iruka nodding and opening his mouth to expose his fangs, Kakashi frowned when he saw Iruka tilt his head back exposing the fresh tanned neck to his hungry partner, "Iruka are you okay?"

"No...I feel dizzy and light headed..give me your arm.." A small smirk appeared and instead of giving Iruka his arm, he leaned close and captured the tanned mans lips, allowing his tongue to be bitten by the fangs.

"So the bite marks act like that?" Naruto whispered, blushing furiously from the hungry noises both men made while making out. Sasuke frowned and prodded the mark on Naruto's neck, getting frustrated when the blond made no reaction.

"Maybe it's just during the time of feeding?" The blond nodded and held down a cry when he was shoved to the ground,

"S-Sasuke?" He whimpered, melting when fangs dug into him. A blood filled kiss was what the two men were sharing, groaning with each swift movement of their tongues, Iruka not being able to take it broke apart.

"S-Stop..I..Can't..Oh fuck.." Kakashi frowned and looked in between Iruka's legs seeing a bulge, not that is was surprising as he himself was hard "L-Let's stop!" Iruka whimpered out, the silver haired man for once being a gentlemen nodded.

"Yeah...I'll need to get rid of this anyway.." Hazy brown eyes watched the pale man struggled to stand up and walk towards the front door, the slamming of it caused all three in the house to jump a little. Sasuke pulled himself off of Naruto licking away the blood that was on his lips and stared down at the lustful brown haired man,

"Naruto lets get Iruka to his room.." The flustered blond nodded and pulled himself up, Iruka watched the two boys walk down the stairs and rush to his side,

"I'm sorry about that boys.." Sasuke shook his head and lifted Iruka into the bridal carry, Naruto holding the other side. "My bedrooms up the stairs and to the right..first door on the left" blue eyes narrowed as they filled with sorrow, the brown haired man was totally out of it.

"He should have stayed.." Sasuke looked from his partner to the tanned man they were carrying up the stairs,

"He should have...But it's most probably better that he didn't if there is no love between them"

"Love?" Iruka whispered while closing his eyes, his body was boiling hot and he was sweating like hell. "Through out the centuries I've known Kakashi...He doesn't love.."

When the boys finally put Iruka onto his bed, they mentioned something about cleaning up the place and not disturbing him until they were done. As soon as the bedroom door closed, Iruka turned to his side and tears fell from his eyes, his heart ached and he longed to feel Kakashi's touches. His teeth. His blood....Before Iruka even knew it he was addicted to Kakashi, and the silver haired man wasn't even fazed. The only person who ever touched Iruka was his master. And even then he hadn't craved his master that much, hoping that once he wakes from his rest these uneasy feelings will disappear, Iruka closed his eyes, fighting away the tears that kept falling, really hoping that he hadn't been captivated by the womanizing jerk he's been living with.

* * *

**TBC**

**EroLoco ~ x x x x x x**

**Read and Review please x x x x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Memories of the past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :D**

**A/N: Sowwi it took me long to update, just my comps adapter broke and all!! But now everything is good, hope you enjoy XD hehe...**

* * *

A load of foot steps could be heard rushing down a dark hall, a small boy being dragged along by his panicked mother as she seemed to be looking for a good place to hide. The small brown haired boy frowned in confusion, his mothers hand was shaking.

"M-Mother? What's wrong?" The pale woman looked over her shoulder revealing huge eyes and full of fear; opening another door in the hall way she looked back yanking the boy in and then locking the door behind them. The small boy looked around in the pitch black room, his unknown senses giving him the ability to make things out, they seemed to be in an out of use room, everything covered in white sheets, a layer of dust covered the stained floorboards and there stood a single mirror facing both people, brown eyes widened as he saw no reflection just the door behind him.

"M-Mother..I..I have no reflection..Why.." Shaking a little he was forcefully turned around to face his terrified mother, who tried to put on a smile.

"Ru..Remember I told you that we are special beings?" The boy named Ru nodded, his heart beating rapidly from the non convincing smile his mother was putting on display. "Well now you have finally reached near adult hood, your reflection has vanished...You have become a fully fledged vampire.." Confused by the nonsense his mother was sprouting he went to speak only to be stopped by his mothers shaking pale hand.

"Listen Ru...Many people do not like vampires and they are nasty people who will hunt us down" the woman took a breath and looked over her shoulder to look at the door. "Iruka mommy needs you to hide and not be seen you hear me?" Iruka nodded, although he was confused by his mothers change in subject he allowed himself to be softly embraced,

"M-Mother?" He stuttered, bewildered by the events that were happening, she pulled back and softly placed a kiss on the boys forehead.

"We are going to play a game of hide and seek..Now you should know that my senses are incredibly good, so you need to hide in a place where it will take me hours to find you" Iruka nodded and watched his mother turn around and face the door before darting off to find a good place to hide.

"Ru..Remember mommy loves you very much..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small boy had been hiding in this claustrophobic place for hours now, not sure about whether to pop his head out and check if everything was alright. His mother seemed shaken and was behaving extremely odd, his father also shunned them away when they went down stairs to greet him on coming home. Flashes of his father came to mind and the words his mother had said.

_Vampire...That must mean that red wine they would drink would be blood?_ Frowning the boy looked at his hand, loads of questions kept popping up into his head and he needed his mother to answer them. His stomach began to rumble making him groan as he decided it was a good time to give up and let his mother know where he hid, frowning as he started climbing out of his hiding place the boy looked around. The door was open and his mother was no where to be seen, she must have known that he was still hiding in the room, after all she told him to hide there. For an unknown reason the boys heart started to beat rapidly, quickly jumping over a load of sheet covered boxes the boy silently darted towards the door, freezing in his steps when he saw spots of blood going in a trail along the hall way. All his senses finally awakening the young boy jumped from every sound he could hear, how his vision seemed to magnify and become a lot clearer, the smell of blood lingered in the air, not just any blood but his mothers and his fathers. Panic finally setting in, the boy followed the trail of blood along the hall his heart stopping when he saw something that looked like sawdust covering the floor, unconsciously he knew that was the remains of his mother, everything added up, all the vampire stories his father used to read to him, the red 'wine' they would constantly drink, why the house had been so dark and why the curtains were so thick. Even having some of the windows boarded, also how his parents would nap during the day; feeling stupid for his obliviousness he dropped to his knees, his hands picking up his mothers ashes and holding them close to his chest as tears streamed down his cheeks. Hunters had killed his family, and now he was alone and he wasn't so sure on how he would survive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having woken up beside his mothers ashes Iruka found himself in the kitchen, his stomach pains getting worse from not eating. Slowly grabbing an apple the boy bit into it, spitting it out and throwing the apple away as soon as he did; there was no taste and his body seemed to reject it, his mouth was getting dry and his stomach pains were getting worse, the boy looked around seeing his parents bottles of 'wine', knowing what the content's actually was, Iruka hesitantly opened it and for a strange reason it smelt delicious, deciding to try a bit to see if it tasted as good as it smelt the boy gulped a big bit down, his heart started beating fast and his stomach eased up on the pains. Looked like he would have to find a way of getting blood from now on, seeming as the food in the house was no longer of use.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka was sitting in his room with two boxes in front of him, each box labeled mother and father. He had put their ashes into them as he thought it was rude to just allow them to remain on the floor. Sighing as he placed a soft kiss on each box the boy stood up, his ears pricking when he heard foot steps, not sure what to do he rushed around in a panic, freezing on the spot when his bedroom door finally opened, his brown eyes taking in a rugged looking man who was beaming at him.

"Umino-kun..I'm glad you survived..Sorry I came here so late" the man blinked when he noticed the boy was holding his breath. "I'm not here to hurt you..I'm a vampire to..I'm a friend of your fathers..Now come with me, I will be here to protect you from now on" Iruka finally breathed out, a small smile appeared on his face as he stared at the man.

"What's your name mister?" He asked while picking up his parent's ashes, the rugged man walked up to the boy and helped him with the boxes so he could hold onto the tanned hand.

"Ryuuji..Master Ryuuji you can call me..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood shot brown eyes opened looking directly up at the ceiling, a tanned hand lifted and invaded his vision as he rubbed the sleep that was currently residing in them.

"Master..." Iruka whispered, he felt slightly shaken from having dreamed of his past, but luckily the nap had calmed his racing heart and the roaring sea of emotions that was within him. Warmth seemed to over flow him as he realized that a blanket had been thrown over him, sitting up he turned to look towards the other presents within the room, his eyes wide when he noticed it was Kakashi sitting in a chair reading a book. Bored mismatched eyes slowly glided over to make contact with dazy looking ones,

"K-Kashi?" Flinching, Iruka corrected himself "Kakashi? Why are you here?" Not helping the frown that picked at his brow as he felt the roaring waves of emotion start lashing against him. The silver haired man moved his gaze away and continued to read his book.

"Well after an unfortunate finding I returned home, seeing the brats cleaning up the place and when I asked where you was they said you looked out of it so they put you on your bed" the tanned man successfully fought the blush that tried to appear on his tanned cheeks,

"Unfortunate finding?" He questioned, trying to get away from the point that he had gone weak in the knees just from a little biting with Kakashi, cursing himself for bringing that up within his head, making his cheeks grow hot. Kakashi groaned and closed his book before turning his whole attention onto the man sitting up in the bed.

"I couldn't have sex" Iruka frowned while Kakashi remained bored.

"Why not?"

"It seems that the blood was the only thing that made me able to perform a sexual act with the person I bit"

"What? I mean you was..Hard..So what was the problem?" Brown eyes slowly looked down at the pale mans lips, deciding that it was hard to tear his gaze away he closed his eyes, causing Kakashi to frown in confusion.

"Well lets say I ended up rejecting her..I felt sick from the sight" Mismatched eyes remained on Iruka who still had his eyes closed "..Are you okay? Feeling dizzy? I did take quite a bit of blood"

"Why did you bite me?!" Iruka snapped as he opened his eyes, glaring at the pale man who had gotten out of the chair to walk nearer the tanned man.

"I don't know..My body reacted on it's own, I saw your blood and I was hungry!" Iruka groaned and flung his body back onto the bed. "You okay?" The tone of the pale mans voice caused memories to come flooding back into Iruka's head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iruka-kun, you okay?" Ryuuji asked as he saw that the tanned boy had tripped, the small boy lifted his gaze with teary eyes,

"Master..I'm alright just bleeding.." When their eyes connected Iruka saw extremely hungry and mesmerized eyes, "Master why didn't my mum hide with me?" Ryuuji snapped himself out of his captivation and frowned by the boys random questioning.

"I'm guessing she couldn't live without your father...The one good thing about us vampires other than living forever is, that we have a strong loyalty towards the ones we care about" Iruka beamed a smile causing his master to smile as well.

"Master I will forever be loyal to you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-Ruka?" The brown haired man flinched and blushed when he saw Kakashi's face up close. The taller man had been hovering over him,

"Eh?!" A tanned hand pushed at the pale mans face, as Iruka tried to hide the blush that was on his cheeks. "Personal space damn it!" Kakashi just remained with his passive expression, but his cole eye was filled with concern.

"You zoned out and kept mumbling Master..I wasn't sure if you was alright?" Slowly a pale hand grabbed hold of the tanned one pushing at his face, his nose brushing against Iruka's wrists, sniffing as he followed the veins.

"I'm fine.." Sorrow filled brown orbs watched the mans actions, the emotions within bubbling and boiling over he yanked his hand back. "You know what this means?" The silver haired man nodded trying to ignore the others behavior.

"Yeah..I will never be able to fuck anyone again.." A fist slammed into his face throwing him off the bed. Slowly sitting up he rubbed his sore cheek, glaring at the tanned man who looked furious.

"What are you?! You jackass!.Just..Just get out!" Growling Kakashi pulled himself up and walked towards the door.

"Why are you acting like a woman?" If steam could come from someones nose from anger that would be what Iruka would be doing right now, slowly fighting off the blankets Iruka crawled to the edge of the bed, growling at himself when his legs felt like jelly. Kakashi frowning and making a move to go to the mans side, but a tanned hand rose to indicate that he should stop what he was about to do.

"Kakashi....Don't be giving me a load of shit about acting like a woman, when here is a man having a pissy fit over sex!" The pale man looked to the floor, trying his best to not help Iruka stand straight, "Sex isn't everything!! So if you came here to have a little bitch fit with me, fuck off! Because your the one who BIT me remember?!" Finally giving in Iruka dropped to the floor,

"I'm sorry Iruka, your right..Let me help you" Kakashi walked over to the tanned man and lifted him up, fighting the smile tugging at his lips from the others pout, "Forgive me?" Brown eyes glided over and snapped back to the wall, a small 'hmph' coming from the man causing the smile to win and appear on the pale mans face.

"You can be cute-Oww!?" The man shouted when Iruka grabbed hold of his hair and pulled backwards, fierce brown eyes glaring at the mismatched ones when their eyes connected.

"I'm a man Kakashi..Cute isn't something you should ever call a man.." Finally letting go and sitting down onto the edge of the bed Iruka heaved a sigh as he flopped onto his back, Kakashi massaged his sore head and lightly glared at the tanned man.

"Yeah..Your not cute at all.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Sasuke? Do you think they will be okay alone?" The blond asked as he lifted a huge bit of broken wall, shoving it back into its place as Sasuke grabbed a load of duck tape, trying his best to keep it all together.

"Yeah..If they start fighting I don't think it's wise to even try and stop it, they would only end up doing the same thing.." Onyx eyes glided over to the blond boy who gave a small sigh, a frown picking at his brow when he saw sadness fill those blue eyes. "Naruto? What's wrong?" The blond looked to the floor and bent down to pick up another piece of rubble,

"Nothing..Must be horrible to be stuck with the one you have no real feelings for.." Sasuke gave a low chuckle,

"We hated each other at first dobe...But we hated our parents more, so we should thank them for making us bite each other and realize that we have feelings for each other" the blond beamed and pounced onto his partner,

"You don't say stuff like that all the time, so cute little Sasu-kin-Ow!" The blond nursed his cheek and glared at the pale boy who was ignoring him and getting more duck tape.

"This really isn't going to hold it!" Groaning when a huge lump flopped to the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urgh..This isn't what I had planned!" Iruka mumbled out loud, 'eek-ing' when Kakashi hovered over him and frowned in confusion,

"What did you plan?!" The tanned man thinking he might as well spill the beans as they are already in this situation, sighed and rubbed his face, covering his vision from those piercing mismatched eyes.

"Well your womanizing ways pissed me off..So I thought about making you become addicted to my blood.." Pale hand removed the tanned ones covering Iruka's face, causing those brown orbs to widened from the scary, crazy smile and the twitching silver brows.

"W-What?!" Kakashi chuckled evilly "..Iruka.." The tanned man's heart started to race from the change in tone, the huskiness made goosebumps appear.

"Kakashi?" Brown eyes filled with fear when that crazy smile turned perverted "Ka-shi? What are you.."

* * *

**TBC**

**EroLoco ~ x x x x x**

**Read and Review please :D hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Humiliation and truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..Xd

**A/N: Yo If you read any of my other stories...Could you like ask me what story you want me to update next? I'm not really sure so I was wondering if you would like to request anything XD and I hope you enjoy this chappie hehe XD**

* * *

"Urgh..This isn't what I had planned!" Iruka mumbled out loud, 'eek-ing' when Kakashi hovered over him and frowned in confusion,

"What did you plan?!" The tanned man thinking he might as well spill the beans as they are already in this situation, sighed and rubbed his face, covering his vision from those piercing mismatched eyes.

"Well your womanizing ways pissed me off..So I thought about making you become addicted to my blood.." Pale hand removed the tanned ones covering Iruka's face, causing those brown orbs to widened from the scary, crazy smile and the twitching silver brows.

"W-What?!" Kakashi chuckled evilly "..Iruka.." The tanned man's heart started to race from the change in tone, the huskiness made goosebumps appear.

"Kakashi?" Brown eyes filled with fear when that crazy smile turned perverted "Ka-shi?" Squeaked Iruka as the pale man leaned in close grazing his teeth along the tanned chin.

"Let's have fun shall we?" Brown orbs widened as Kakashi leaned in close to his lips,

"Eh? Kakashi..." Quickly pushing at the silver haired mans chest to create distance between them Iruka choked on his breath.

"Now now Ruka it's only fair you satisfy not only my hunger but my sexual desires also.." The man beneath him frowned and tried pushing the other away, failing as his body went into a pile of goo when a pale hand ran up along his torso.

"Ah...Kakashi, wait.." The silver haired man blinked looking extremely uninterested,

"Hmm? Yes my dear.." Iruka's brow twitched and he breathed out,

"I'm still in no condition right now.." His reasoning failed when Kakashi ran his tongue along his neck,

"Hmm...Your right..So I'll be _real_ gentle.." Iruka's breath hitched when he felt soft lips press onto his throat, the feeling of sharp teeth lightly touching his skin as the silver haired man began to suck and nip lightly on the piece of tanned flesh seemed to relax him. Closing his eyes Iruka dropped his hands from the others chest, his will power to fight was going down the drain and he didn't mind this nice feeling he was getting.

"Kakashi..Don't bite me.." The silver haired man lifted his head to meet the other gaze, frowning a little as he scanned the others face. "W-what?" Iruka questioned, Kakashi just shook his head.

"No..Nothing..Just this is your punishment..You shouldn't enjoy it.." Iruka blinked as his face turned a little worrisome from the pale mans comment, "Hmm.." Kakashi smirked and moved to sit to the side of Iruka, Iruka's head turning to look over at the pale man.

"W-What?" The pale man's smirk grew from the others worried tone of voice,

"Jerk off..." It took a few minute's for the tanned man to register what Kakashi had asked him to do, the pale man noticing this when Iruka's face flared red and he bolted to sit up.

"P-Pardon?" The silver haired man groaned as he turned the tanned man around so he was now facing him, both sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Jerk off in front of me...That's your punishment..Humiliation.." The tanned man shook his head, glaring at the silver haired man as he did.

"No get out you perver-" Kakashi gave a throaty chuckle, running his thumb along his lips as he gave a small smile.

"I could always just finish off my feast..Now that I think about it, I am a little peckish.." Growling Iruka moved back to lean against the pillows, undoing his zipper he spread his legs wide, a shameful expression masking his face as he looked to the side, Kakashi watched intently with his brows furrowed, his mismatched eyes gliding down to the others tanned hands.

"Erm...Kakashi may I ask something.." Brown orbs met with red and black, his face flushing a little more as he could see a mixture of unknown emotions within the dark eye. "A-Are you..Bisexual? I mean.." Kakashi shook his head,

"No...Was never interested in men...What about you?" Iruka bit his lip, hissing when his fang cut into it, his face jerked back when Kakashi's tongue ran across and licked away the seeping blood.

"Well..I'm gay.." He whispered, trying to avoid eye contact with that piercing red eye. Kakashi pulled back and looked a little stunned.

"R-Really? I..I never knew.." Iruka smiled a little,

"You never asked.." Kakashi looked to the side giving an unreadable expression, Iruka started to panic and feel uneasy with his facial expression.

"When?..Is it this Master..The one you call out to when your asleep?" Iruka frowned from the sudden malice in the others voice,

"Er.."

"Did he touch you?..Hm?" Confusion swept over Iruka, it seemed like Kakashi was throwing a little tantrum of jealousy.

"Kakashi..Are you jealous?" He questioned, leaning in close to the other person, who was still looking to the side until the question sunk in, then he connected his fierce looking eyes.

"Jealous? Of what?..Heh..You think I like you like that? I just want your blood.." Getting off the bed stiffly Kakashi walked over to the door. "Forget the punishment..I feel a little sick.." Iruka watched the other leave the room, his eyes hurt and his heart seemed to hurt as well, he felt betrayed and disgusted with himself for an unknown reason.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi stomped down the stairs wearing a scowl, Naruto came walking out of the living area and gave a small innocent smile to the silver haired man.

"Ah..Kakashi-san.." The silver haired man turned his head sharply to meet the blond haired teen, causing the boy to tense when their eyes connected.

"What?.." Blue eyes dropped to the floor and golden brows tugged down.

"..Where are you off to?" He whispered, finally looking up to meet the others unreadable stare.

"None of your business..." With that Kakashi strolled to the door and left, leaving the blond to ponder on what just happened.

"Naruto, whats wrong?" The sun kissed teen looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke walking towards him, slowly wrapping his arms around the blonds frame,

"Er...I'm worried about Iruka.." Sasuke pulled away from his partner and started walking to the stairs,

"C'mon..Lets go check on him.." Naruto smiled and chased after his raven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka held his head in his hands, he was now hating on himself for ruining the mood, who asks questions like that when he was finally about to be touched by Kakashi.

"Oh god I'm such a dick.." He whispered, digging his finger nails into his face from frustration,

"Of course all he wants is my blood...I'm such a stupid, stupid prick..." Groaning he looked up at his door, blinking when he saw the handle turn and both teens enter,

"Ah..Iruka-san.." Naruto whispered, his eyes filled with worry when he saw blood trickle down the older mans face, white marks running down as well from the pressure of his nails digging in.

"..Iruka-san.." Sasuke looked as worried as he could, Iruka looked like a homeless man who is protecting his last bit of food from a thief. Iruka simply smiled a little as he wiped the small cuts on his face,

"Hello..I'm really sorry about attacking you two..I.." He gave a small sorrowful smile as he hid his face in his hands once again, "..I..Master..." Both young vamps remained where they were, they heard from their parents that when a person starts to loose their sanity is when you should stay back.

"Master..." Iruka whimpered, "Master..Damn it.." He screamed out causing both teens to flinch and look at each other in confusion.

"..Er.." Not knowing what to do Sasuke looked to the floor, his gaze snapping up when he saw Naruto walk forward, crawl onto the bed and embrace the man. Iruka's eyes widened as he removed his hands away from his face, looking up to see Naruto's smile beaming down on him.

"It's alright Iruka-san..Your not alone.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi walked through the busy streets, forgetting to put in his contacts he got a few weird looks, his eyes darting around to find the perfect target, he saw a busty blonde woman, a small smirk grew as he pushed through the crowd to get to her,

"Hello there...I couldn't help but notice you.." The woman turned around and gave a small smile,

"Ah..Hatake-sama.." The silver haired man's mind went blank, this woman knew him and he couldn't remember her, well he has had quite a bit of women.

"Hello you.." He huskily whispered in to the womans ear, "Would you like to go have some fun?" The woman chuckled and gave a small nod, following the silver haired man through the streets.

"Ah..Hatake-sama..Ah..There yes!" The woman cried out as she grabbed onto the silver locks, the pale man frowned as he pulled his fingers out, looking at wetness of his fingers he bit onto his lip. **What would Iruka feel like? Tight? This wet?** The questions that ran through his mind didn't startle him, these sort of questions would go through his mind every time he was with a woman. Slowly running his gaze up along the womans figure, Kakashi stopped at the womans firm breasts, the blonde woman giggled causing them mismatched eyes to meet her soft brown eyes.

"It's weird..How come you have a weird red contact in?" Kakashi gave a sexy smirk,

"It's different.." The woman shrugged and looked down at the man's wet fingers, slowly sitting up she grabbed onto the mans hand and engulfed the pale digits, loving the mans intent stare she pulled back and licked her lips.

"Kakashi..." The silver haired man closed his eyes, wishing that it was Iruka's voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My name's Hatake Kakashi.." Said a wild looking silver haired man as he sat on a bed, his hands fisting the covers as he looked at the brown haired man sitting in a seat. "And did you have to hit me?" Rubbing his head and glaring at the tanned man who sighed and put his book on a table beside his chair.

"Yes..How dare you mistaken me for a woman.." Kakashi squinted,

"You have a pony tail..My vision was blurred and you looked feminine..You are beautiful for a man.." The tanned man's brow twitched as he fired another fist towards the silver haired man, finally coming into full vision for the pale man who's eyes widened, not from the incoming fist but from the others face, the odd scar that was running along the others nose, the soft looking tanned skin and the faint blush on the kissable cheeks. The fangs that were exposed as he hissed.

"Don't ever call a man beautiful!" Came a sharp warning from the brown haired man, Kakashi nodded slowly as he now stared at the fist a few centimeters away from his face. Although he agreed not to call a man beautiful, he couldn't help but have the urge to embrace this man, have his beautiful face contort with pleasure.

"What's your name? You saved me.." The tanned man sat on the edge of the bed, dropping his fist he gave a small smile.

"Umino Iruka...Welcome to the world of the vampires Hatake-san.." Kakashi frowned and looked forward, a mirror faced him and he saw his reflection turn a little faint.

"Vampire huh?.." Iruka nodded and looked at the mirror, he could see the pale mans reflection flickering.

"Your reflection will go away soon..And it seems like one of your eyes will turn red.." Kakashi blinked and snapped his head to face the tanned man.

"What?"

"When a human gets bitten by a vampire and they drain way to much blood, you will turn into a vampire..And a sign of it will be one eye turning red.." Kakashi groaned and leaned back onto the bed.

"Great...Why did she turn me into a vampire?" Iruka frowned,

"I don't think she meant to..Or else she would have stuck with you..Instead of leaving you on the streets like that.." Kakashi sighed, "Your taking it pretty well.."

"Thank you.." Iruka blinked and stared at the man who was looking up at the ceiling.

"No problem.." Kakashi shook his head and sat up.

"If you hadn't been so nice and picked me up then I would have been alone.." The tanned man smiled,

"It can be really lonely when your a vampire.."

"May I stay with you Umino-san?" Something panged within the brown haired man as he nodded and smiled once more.

"Call me Iruka then.._Kakashi_.."

* * *

TBC

EroLoco x x x x x

Read and review please XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: How one love ends while another may ignite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto XD**

* * *

"Ah..Kakashi!" The woman screamed, her head leaning back as she was thrusted into again, the pale man closing his eyes as he imagined a brown haired man beneath him, clenching his jaw as he thrusted harder,

"Iruka.." He panted out, the woman opening her eyes to listen to the mans breathless callings, the silver haired man was being more passionate than usual.

"Iruka!.." He panted out once again, slamming his protected member into the woman, smiling a little the woman brought her arms around the pale neck, pulling him forward as he thrusted into her,

"Kakashi..." Came a slow panted out whisper, the mans thrusts picking up speed, "Is this Iruka person the one you want?..Show me how much you want him.." A slick penetrating blow caused the woman to scream once more, her eyes slamming shut as she reached her climax.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka remained embraced by the blond teen for a while, slowly letting his past take over his consciousness. An older Iruka was sitting in a dark room, candle light being the only light source as the young teen sat at a desk writing on a piece of paper, his master hovering over him and watching his every move.

"Iruka..Ha ha ha..." The young teen looked up from the piece of paper he was currently writing on to look up into his masters eyes, blinking from the usual soft expression those dark eyes seemed to carry. A finger pointed at a word on the sheet and the man gave a light chuckle.

"Master?" The young vamp questioned, twisting his face in confusion as he looked at the word being pointed at.

"You got your theory wrong .." The boy took a few seconds to try and understand his mistake, smiling suddenly he crossed out his mistake and started to correct it.

"Thank you Master..." The older man beamed at the teen, ruffling the brown locks with his hand as he slowly walked towards a boarded window.

"No problem Iruka..You've matured...I'm a little upset on how grown up you've become.." The young vamp looked up, a frown picking at his brow as he stared at his teacher.

"Master?" The man blinked and heaved a sigh before turning his head to look at his young brown haired student, who began to speak up. "Thats all thanks to you...If your there to help me, I can do anything.."

"Haha Iruka I will never leave you.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed, putting on his shoes and doing up his belt, the blonde woman was sprawled out on the bed, her back raising and falling as she lay on her stomach. Her eyes glued to the mans back as she watched him fiddle about.

"Hatake-sama...Is this Iruka, one you love?" A pale face turned to the side, and then moved away from the womans sight.

"..One I need.." He corrected, sighing the woman fiddled with her pillow, her long red nails slowly digging into the fabric.

"..Can't you have him?..Well thats stupid, if you could you wouldn't be fucking me..." Mismatched eyes narrowed and Kakashi stood up, patting his shirt down and turning around to flash a smile.

"...I didn't realize I wanted him.." With that Kakashi strolled towards the door, his ears picking up the womans movement as she sat up to watch him leave,

"Hatake-sama...Find me if you ever wish to do this again, I don't mind a little bit of role play"

"...Sorry to say but it's quite hard to capture his beauty.." The woman pouted and gave a small sigh,

"..It's weird but I think this is the first time I've watched you leave.." Kakashi turned to look at the woman,

"Then this will be the last time.." Blinking in confusion the woman flopped backwards, hearing the door close,she allowed her eyes to slide closed.

"Bye Hatake-sama.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having released himself from the young blonds embrace, Iruka decided he wasn't going to stay cooped up in his room all night. So Iruka was sitting in the living area, Naruto and Sasuke had been keeping him company until he asked to be left alone so he could read his book in peace. Even though they had been asked to go, the teens were closely keeping an eye on the elder vampire, just in case he had another break down and went a little crazy.

"Hey..Sasuke.." The raven turned to look over at his blond, a bored expression masking his face,

"What dobe.." He mumbled, Naruto glared a little before speaking,

"I spy on my vampire eye, something be-OW!!" Nursing the soon to be bump on his head Naruto glared at his lover, who simply rolled his eyes and turned back to watching the brown haired man.

"Idiot..Don't get distracted.." Pouting a little the blond looked over at a calm looking Iruka, he had a feeling Kakashi would be back soon, and thought it was best to not be in their way when he did.

"Buh Sasuke..I'm all..Hot.." Frowning from the blonds sad attempts of seduction, the raven looked over, his brow twitching when Naruto winked and started tugging at his black shirt.

"Idiot..." About to turn back to Iruka until his keen eye caught a little bit of tanned flesh, narrowing his gaze on the blond, who was lifting up his black shirt.

"Oh well...It doesn't take two to watch him, I'll take a cold shower then.." Enjoying the glare he was getting Naruto walked towards the stairs, his blue eyes watching the raven for a second before darting to the front. ' Eek'ing a little when Sasuke appeared at the top of the stairs before him.

"Bedroom now!" Giving a light chuckle the blond allowed himself to be pulled down the now 'fixed' hall. When the boy disappeared, Iruka groaned and put the book down,

"FINALLY!" He cried out, he could feel their eyes on him the whole time, he was glad that they fuck like rabbits for once, stretching a little his dark eyes shifted around the room. Although the book seemed to take his mind out of the reality he was living, it didn't manage to erase the small questioning fear of Kakashi's return...._Return.._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A huge group of men where sneaking around an abandoned house, sly grins placed on each of their faces as they continued to search.

"..Shh!.." The teen shivered as he was trapped against a wall by his master, both currently hiding from the obvious foot steps near by, those usual soft eyes seemed to harden and become thick with a killing intent, this scaring the young vamp to no end; Iruka's feeding on a human failed, the human managed to escape before getting to the point of blacking out and forgetting, in which a close unit of vampire hunters had been called and started to hunt immediately, being frozen on the spot Iruka had been pulled into an abandoned house, his master's heated breaths blowing onto the tanned vamps face.

"..S-Sorry.." Iruka stuttered his body shaking madly as he grabbed onto his masters shirt, his eyes tearing up as the fear of being killed was spreading panic all over. Ryuuji noticing the others fear pressed his lips against the sweating tanned forehead causing brown orbs to connect with his dark eyes.

"Don't apologize..I should have been watching over you.." The soft tone of voice acted like a breeze of cool air on a hot summers day, cooling down the young vamps panic as the spot on the tanned forehead seemed to heat up. Their eye connection lingered for a moment before Ryuuji bent over and gave Iruka a small kiss on the nose. "Now Iruka...You should understand that only one of us will be able to escape alive.." The small breeze vanishing as a new raise of panic and fear washed over the tanned boy, worry filling those brown orbs completely as Iruka awaited for his master to continue although he had an idea of what will be said. "Iruka.."

"No!.." The teen hissed, fisting the older vamps shirt as he tried to fight the welling up tears, Ryuuji grabbed onto the tanned hands, pulling them off his shirt and forcefully pushing the tanned teen towards the nearest exit.

"Don't back chat me Iruka!.." The young vamp looked to the floor, his heart felt like it was breaking into pieces once more and he wasn't sure if he would be able to pick them up again.

"I won't leave you!" Fierce brown eyes shot up, Iruka's top lip twitching upwards to bear his now sharpened fangs. Ryuuji blinked at his students sudden change in tone, his face growing stern as he glared down at the tanned vamp.

"This is no time for your teenage rebellion!! I am your master, you dare defy me?!" Flinching Iruka stepped backwards, confusion hitting his storm of raging emotions within, he had thought his master would be happy to hear of his loyalty.

"How could I leave you! I've spent every day with you...I've learned from you..Your my master!..I will not leave you!" Ryuuji ran a tired hand through his messy hair and looked to the side, seemed like the foot steps weren't getting any closer yet.

"I'm to old for this!" The teenage attitude setting in, Iruka scoffed at the others comment.

"Oh please your not much older than me right?" Ryuuji frowned,

"Huh?" A tanned finger rose and pointed directly at the older vamp,

"Yeah you dress like an old man and your voice is a little rough, but your not much older than me..Your a lot younger than my father and he wasn't old"

"D-Dress like an old man?!" Ryuuji's brow twitched at the tanned boys attitude, "What's your point?!..You're wasting valuable escaping time!" He hissed, the tanned hand fell and the brown teen looked towards where the foot steps could be heard.

"Well I shouldn't really call you master right?! I should call you Nii-chan?..And your the one who said your to old for this-OW!" Came a hiss as the tanned teen nursed his sore head, Ryuuji glared harder at the young vamp,

"I'll hit you again!..Nii-chan my ass!!..Wheres the cute, adorable Iruka that used to cling to me!? Just like a second ago!" Blushing, Iruka crossed his arms,

"W-Well...You started talking like a foolish old man!..No way in hell will I let you die.."

"Look Iruka just PISS OFF!..This isn't the time to argue with me!..You know that only one can leave...If we both escape, they will hunt until both of us are caught..Please Iruka just go.." Slowly shoving the teen towards the back exit, growling when the brown haired teen stopped them in their tracks,

"-sama...One last request from you.." Ryuuji raised an eyebrow from his name being said, nodding when the young teen faced him. "Kiss me.." Iruka closed his eyes, his lips waiting to be kissed, a soft tap on his head causing him to open his eyes in confusion. Ryuuji smiled,

"Baka.." Pouting a little Iruka looked to the floor:

_of course that was a stupid thing to ask him, why would he kiss me?.._

"I was planning on doing that at some point.." Shock hitting Iruka as soon as soft lips pressed against his, the shock still settling in even when he was pushed out of the back exit, bat's forming a mist in the night's sky as the brown haired teen was forcefully taken by his masters minions, brown eyes locked on Ryuuji's lips as the older vamp said something inaudible.._I took your first kiss_...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaving a sigh, Iruka held his face in his hands, he was growing frustrated with all these memories flooding in all at once, sadness seeping in as well as laughter, he was sure Ryuuji's last words should have been I love you, but knowing that old man he wouldn't have said it.

"Ah..Master...You foolish old man..." _Heh least I managed to get a kiss from him_..A small smile formed on the tanned mans lips as he lifted his head, although he wasn't sure if Ryuuji was really dead, he had cut that piece of hope loose ages ago when the older vamp never returned. It did seem like fate wasn't on his side, all it seemed to bring was pain straight after love.

"I don't love Kakashi though.." He whispered, "..He's an annoying asshole!..He's childish and a womanizer!..I bet he managed to sleep with one of them whores after all.." Groaning Iruka leaned his head back, sliding his eyes closed as he tried to think of happier memories of his master, this being crushed when the sound of the front door being opened vibrated throughout the whole household.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah..Sas-" Choking on his breath Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, his blood stained hand grabbing hold of the pale shoulder as he was thrusted into once again, the blood trickling down his chin being licked away as Sasuke leaned down and bit onto his lip.

"He's back.." The raven whispered, his dark eyes glued to the blond's seductive expression, stopping his thrust as he moved all the way inside.

"Yeh...Move dammit!..Ah.." Smirking the raven pulled out slowly, his smirk growing when Naruto opened his eyes, lust filled blue eyes widening from the others expression, then snapping closed quickly and biting on his lip when Sasuke gave another ecstasy filled blow, his breath being caught in his throat once more.

* * *

**TBC**

**EROCOCOLOCO**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: BZZZzz...Stupid old walls!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

**A/N: Hello everyone :D...Sorry Haha there isn't anything important for me to say...Just thought I should say ello....It's a little bare up in this section..How are you all?..Hope you enjoy this chappie, love to hear from you all :D...EroLoco ~ x x x x x x **

* * *

Kakashi watched the brown haired man for a second, not sure of what he really should do. Should he go and apologize for the way he acted earlier, or should he leave it. Sighing he kept his eyes on the tanned vamp for a few seconds more before looking to the floor.

"_Is this Iruka, one you love?"_ Clenching his jaw the pale man looked back up to stare at Iruka who had his eyes closed relaxing in his chair, his chest raising a falling from steady breathing.

_Is it love? Or is it wanting...It's understandable if it is love..I've been with Iruka for such a long time..._

Finding it difficult Iruka remained still, calming his breathing as he pretended to be in a deep slumber, he wasn't ready to face the silver haired vampire. He needed to collect his composure before confronting him, well instead of that he should really collect a load of thoughts on how to talk to Kakashi, like what would he say? Should he apologize for accusing the other being jealous? Hearing foot steps coming his way Iruka held his breath, his heart was starting to beat faster he could hear it pumping against his chest, his palms were getting sweaty and he felt like something was clogging up his wind pipe. Kakashi walked past the brown haired man and sat in his identical red chair, his eyes looking at the fire flickering about and then gliding back over to the tanned man.

"_..Are you jealous?" _Iruka's questioning echoed inside Kakashi's mind, was he jealous? He was now questioning himself the very same thing. If he wasn't he sure sounded jealous, the way he immediately left the room proved it to anyone, he was jealous, he was jealous of this 'Master'. A cole eye narrowed dangerously while the red one played no emotion what so ever.

"..Who is this Master?.." His voice was just above a whisper thick with a mixture of emotions, unknown emotions on Iruka's part as he heard what the other had said, not sure of whether he should let the other know he wasn't sleeping or not Iruka flinched, when he heard Kakashi stand up and walk past him again. His heart was starting to ache again and he no idea why.

**[wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow]**

"Sasuke..You really need to stop being so rough.." The raven eyed up the exhausted blond sprawled out on the bed next to him, his pale hand playing with the blond strands on the pillow.

"You should be used to it.." Naruto smiled at the others soft expression, a tanned hand moving to brush the bangs that had fallen over Sasuke's face, his thumb rubbing the others cheek gently as he rested his hand on the others face. "You go all corny after sex..." Came Sasuke's dragged out tone, Naruto poked out his tongue,

"This is the only time you allow me to do this sort of thing, might as well take advantage of it"

"..I'm to tired to smack your hand away.." Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, his tanned hand falling from the others face and landing on the bed between them both; Sasuke watched his angelic vampire fall into a light slumber as he snuggled closer, kissing the blond on the nose.

"Oi brats.." Cursing Sasuke glared at the door,

"What?.." Came Naruto's muffled voice as he went to hide his face into the white pillow, Kakashi opened the door and walked in, rustling his hair as he looked around.

"...What do you call that out side?..Have you seen that hall way?" Sasuke sat up and glared harder, his pale fingers entwining with Naruto's tanned ones under the sheet. No way in hell will any Uchiha show public affection that is noticeable.

"We tried our best, all you have is damn tape..." Kakashi groaned and frowned as he looked at the two.

"Alright...Going asleep so soon?" The groaning of a blond brought everyone's attention to him, Naruto pulled himself up and gave a death glare at the older vamp.

"We are trying to...What do you want?" The reason why Naruto was being unusually rude was because Kakashi was cutting into his and Sasuke's snuggling time.

"Nothing..Nothing...Just tomorrow do a better job at fixing the place up.." Naruto nodded, his blue eyes watching the silver haired vamp leave before plopping down onto Sasuke.

"Urgh..."

**[wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow]**

Finally opening his eyes Iruka stared at the red chair opposite him, what was going to happen now? How would things go the next day? What should he do? Groaning Iruka stood up, he eyed up his book and glared, why couldn't his life be like the ones in a novel? How he would live such a happy one if it was that way; Strolling over to the candles he slowly blew them out, inhaling the scent of burning as he remained hovering over them staying like that before straightening himself up and slowly walking towards a bucket next to the fire place, picking it up he threw the water over the flames, his eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the complete darkness that had engulfed the room. Even though his head was completely filled with worry and anxiety, one odd question popped into his head.

_Why can't I be a human.._Even though that was completely off track from everything that had been happening, it seemed like a best escape. Humans aren't trapped like how Vampires are, they can walk day or night, they can love and eat many foods or drinks. Their life isn't bound or chained down from one mistake of drinking the same species blood, they also don't have to live forever, they had the easy life, they had freedom. A small chuckle came from the tanned man as he stood in the darkness,

"That was completely random.." Turning around he slowly walked out of the room, locking the front door before he went up the stairs to sleep.

**[wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow]**

The sound of cursing and vibrations of a wall being hit slowly made the tanned vamp wake up, slowly sitting up Iruka rubbed his eyes, was the day already over? That was extremely quick.

"AHHH!" Brown orbs widened when the wall directly in front fell through, revealing a blond being covered by a load of rubble. Naruto froze as he stared at the brown haired man, his face growing red when Iruka looked quite sexy, his brown hair loose from the usual pony tail and shirtless, the dazy eyes just added to it. "Ah...I-I.." Stuttering the young vamp shoved the rubble off him, straightening himself up before bowing. "Terribly sorry...I.." Iruka groaned, causing the blond to stop bowing.

"What's the time?" Brown orbs watched the blond flap about,

"Er..Er...Ah.."

"..It's eight.." Naruto looked over his shoulder to look at Sasuke, who casually wiped the blond's dirty face, Iruka nodded and stretched before getting out of the bed.

"Thanks..And don't worry about the hole..This building is extremely old, it's bound to be unstable.."

Naruto smiled apologetically, his blue eyes checking out Iruka's toned body when the man stretched once again. Sasuke caught a quick glimpse before smacking his lover up side the head, Iruka raising a brow from the blond's bitch fit.

"Ow..What the hell you bastard!!"

"Let's leave Iruka to get changed...We should get a blanket to cover this hole.." Both boys looked towards the incoming dazy tanned man, who walked straight past them, through the hole.

"What we really need to do is move house.." Iruka strolled down the messy hall and down the stairs, directed towards the kitchen both teens followed like sheep and wondered what Iruka was doing, Sasuke opening his mouth to protest when Iruka opened a packet of hospital blood and drank it, Naruto scrunched up his face as realization hit the older vamp, who's face turned strained and sprayed blood onto the kitchen counter.

"Urgh.." Iruka hunched over, spitting out the blood he just swallowed, small drips of sliver and blood dripping onto the counter.

"Did you forget?" Naruto questioned, giving Sasuke the urge to slap him again,

"..Urh..." Both teens panicked about when Iruka looked like he was about to throw up, darting about for a bucket. Both stopping when Iruka darted for the sink, throwing up just in time. Naruto walked over and rubbed the mans back, looking concerned when blood seemed to gush out, Sasuke grabbed a cloth and wiped down the counter grimacing from the noises Iruka was producing.

**[wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow]**

When the tanned man finally stopped vomiting he was sitting on the floor, leaning his bare back against one of the cupboards.

"..It's a habit..I totally forgot.." Came his rough voice as he looked over at the blond kneeling beside him.

"I see..Can you stand?" Iruka grabbed onto the counters edge, pulling himself up weakly.

"Just barely...I lost a lot blood.."

"Iruka.." The brown haired man looked over at the raven calling him, frowning in confusement when the pale teen was holding up a packet of blood.

"I jus-"

"Kakashi filled one up for you.." Sasuke walked up to the tanned man handing the man the packet and turning to leave,

"Where is Kakashi?" Iruka questioned,

"He's off to get some stuff to fix the halls...Come Naruto let's clean up.." Naruto nodded and gave Iruka a smile before following the raven out of the room, Iruka stared at the packet his mouth was going dry from just thinking it was Kakashi's blood, and his heart started to beat fast. Slowly flicking the lid Iruka inhaled the scent, his fangs becoming exposed as he slowly drank the liquid, not wasting a drop he licked his lips, running his tongue along the packet where the blood had spilled down as well. Finally drinking the last bit, Iruka put the packet in the bin, his finger wiping away the blood that was trickling down his chin. He wanted more, but he knew he couldn't.

_Is this what addicts feel like? Feel like their going to die if they don't get another dose of whatever they are addicted to?_...

**[wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow]**

Naruto started sweeping all the rubble to the side making a clear path along the hall,

"Hey Sasuke.." The raven didn't bother to look, he just carried on sweeping.

"..What?.." The blond halted his movements, his face turning slightly red as he looked over his shoulder to look at his raven sweeping calmly.

"..Well..I know it's probably stupid of me asking.."

"..Spit it out.." Frowning lightly Naruto turned back to the front, slowly sweeping to calm his nerves.

"..I was just thinking..You wanna..Erm..I don't know..Go on a date tonight?" Sasuke stopped sweeping and looked at the blond, raising a perfectly shaped brow at the sun kissed teen who was now sweeping way to fast.

"Why is that stupid to ask?" The sun kissed teen stopped once again and looked over his shoulder, flushing once again when he noticed Sasuke was staring directly at him.

"Well..I know you don't..Like that kind of thing" Sasuke blinked and went back to sweeping.

"Hn.." Frowning Naruto dropped his broom and walked over to the raven,

"..Hn?.." Ignoring the close contact the blond was giving Sasuke continued to sweep,

"..Hn.." Looking puzzled, Naruto grabbed onto the others broom, finally bringing Sasuke to look at him.

"What does that mean Sasuke?" The onyx eyes narrowing into a glare,

"..Yes moron..It means a yes.."

"M-Moron? How am I meant to know if that means yes? Why don't you just say yes!" Sasuke tugged his broom out of the others grasp and continued to sweep.

"..Want to go or not?" The pale teen questioned,

"Hn.." Sasuke's brow twitched at the blonds imitation,

"Moron.."

"Hn.."

"Dobe.."

"Hn.."

"Loser.."

"Hn.."

"You don't love me.."

"Hn.."-"Ah no wait!.." Smirking Sasuke ignored the blonds attempts to hug him. "You started it Sasuke!! I do love you!..I love you so much!" Wishing he hadn't the raven blushed, Naruto's blue eyes growing wide as he noticed the others cheeks, deciding to take advantage of the moment Naruto kissed the pale vampire, pulling back he smiled at the furiously blushing Sasuke. "I can't live with out you Sasuke.."

**[wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow]**

"DOBE!" Iruka blinked from the echoing voice, slowly rushing out of the kitchen when he heard a crashing close by, frowning the tanned vamp looked at a twisted up Naruto at the bottom of the stairs.

"Naruto, you okay?" Iruka asked while offering a hand to the young vampire who took it and looked around in a daze.

"Heh..Yeah I pushed to far.." Confused, Iruka nodded, not really wanting to know what the blond did, he obviously upset Sasuke in some way. The sound of the front door opening brought both to look over to see Kakashi walking in with two big buckets of filler in his hands. Groaning the silver haired vamp put the buckets down and shut the huge door behind him, his eyes looking at the tanned man and the blond teen for a second before realizing just what Iruka was wearing, which was barely anything, reluctantly ripping his eyes off the man Kakashi picked up the buckets and strolled past the two. His nose picking up his scent from the other, causing his body to heat up from just the thought of Iruka drinking his blood, pushing away any perverted thoughts Kakashi continued towards the stairs.

"See you found my blood.." Iruka licked his lips, he wanted more, he needed more. Hungry brown eyes looked at the exposed pale skin on the others nape, his mouth was going dry again and his fangs were urging to feed.

"Yeah thanks...I'll do you one..." Naruto nursing his sore spots looked at Iruka's body language, his eyes filling with concern as he noticed how the tanned man kept biting onto his bottom lip and how those hungry eyes locked onto the silver haired vampire. One thing came into the blonds head at that moment.

_I hope Kakashi goes out tonight too._

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco X x X x X x X**

**Read and Review please :D hehehe**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Ding Ding Ding..Your OUT!..

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]

* * *

Iruka was in the kitchen trying his best to spill some blood into a freshly cleaned packet. Thinking that Kakashi needed the blood, he snapped his eyes shut and ran the sharp knife along his arm, his brown orbs watching the blood seep out and run down his tanned arm, slowly directing the blood into the packet Iruka inhaled his scent.

"..Having trouble?" Jumping Iruka looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi leaning against the door, his cole eye looking extremely hungry and fixated on the blood trailing down the tanned arm, Iruka looked down at his arm and tilted it a little.

"Just a bit..Hows the walls?" Still keeping a eye on the blood slowly spilling into the packet, Kakashi swallowed,

"There fine, but the whole place won't last long.." Iruka nodded and turned back to look over at Kakashi, he could see that the man was restraining himself; sighing Iruka prodded the cut to make more blood seep out.

"We need to find a new place to live Kakashi.." The silver haired man nodded,

"Well it is your turn to search for a new place to live.."

"Yeah but we have two new additions, will they be coming with us or leaving?" Letting his eyes roam, Kakashi checked out Iruka's back, slowly moving down to check out the mans ass.

"I don't know..It's up to them brats.." Iruka looked up from filling the packet to stare at Kakashi, only for a moment before letting his eyes fall back to the plastic container.

"It shouldn't be far from here, seeming as you can still get your sexual desire working for whores.." The tone was emotionless and blunt, Kakashi couldn't pick up the slight jealousy that may have been bonded within it. Watching how slow the packet was filling up Kakashi snapped and appeared beside the half naked tanned man and started running his tongue along the gash, blushing Iruka tried to fight that man off of him but the tongue that was currently lapping his cut was causing shivers to run down his spine.

"Ah..Kakashi stop.." The silver haired man stopped licking and blinked up at the flustered tanned man, realizing what he just did Kakashi tried to pull himself back but failing when he started breathing heavy, he was so close to the blood and his mouth was already getting dry, all his restraint was breaking.

"I'm sorry Iruka I can't.." Iruka blinked and allowed himself to be pushed back against the fridge, his arm being licked and feasted upon. "You should know how hard it is.." Frowning Iruka gave in,

after all he was being touched by Kakashi so he didn't mind. Slowly Kakashi nipped on the mans arm, indulging to his hearts desire; tanned legs trembled as the thin lips closed around the cut and the silver haired mans mouth started to suck at the blood, breathing in Iruka slowly slid his eyes shut, he wanted more, no. He needed more. Using his free hand Iruka grabbed onto the silver locks and pulled the head towards his freshly exposed neck. Kakashi blinked and pulled his head back to look at Iruka's face, his eyes were closed and from what Kakashi could get from it, it seemed Iruka was forcing himself.

"..Iruka.." The tanned man nodded, what Kakashi didn't know was that Iruka was practically begging but because he didn't know it he moved away from the tanned man, causing Iruka to open his eyes and stare at him in confusion. "..Just fill up the packet for me..I'll see how the brats are doing.." With that Kakashi left the kitchen, Iruka's eyes went wide and his heart was beating out of his chest.

_Why didn't you do it? I was right in front of you..WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT YOU BASTARD!.._Groaning Iruka stomped over to the packet, snatching the knife from the side he tore a new gash along his arm, this time it was deeper and more blood seemed to flow out.

_What, now that you can get it up for fricken whores, you won't touch me?..You really are a prick. An immature prick and you will be taught a lesson. If all you want is pleasure then I shall get what I desire to. _

**[-------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Rustling his hair about Kakashi walked down the hall, freezing when he saw a poorly filled wall.

"What the fuck is that?" Blinking he looked around.

_Second that where are the brats?_ Frowning he walked along the hall.

"Ah..No..Sasuke I'm all dirty.." Kakashi stopped when he heard that coming from the door to the left of him, his silver brow twitching as he kicked the door open. Naruto froze from underneath a messy raven with filler on his cheek.

"Oi, Sas-gay keep your damn dick in your pants and Mr-oh-no-not-there-I'm-dirty, keep your damn asshole boarded up or something, making them damn porno sounds!" Sasuke glared and did up his pants, Naruto blushing like crazy yanked up his trousers and rushed out of the room. Sasuke sniffed the other man as he passed.

"You smell like Iruka.." Kakashi rolled his mismatched eyes,

"No shit duck-butt.."

"Oh yeah Kakashi, me and Naruto will be leaving soon.." The silver haired vamp turned around when Sasuke walked out of the door, a silver brow raised in confusion.

"Why? Where?" Sasuke scoffed,

"Not like it's your business, but we're going out on a date.." Kakashi nodded and went to walk off down th hall but Naruto jumped in the mans way and looked at him intently.

"What?" Swallowing the blond spoke up:

"Are you going out tonight?"

"No.." Naruto frowned and let the older vamp walk past.

_Great.._

**[-------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Sasuke and Naruto had left a minute ago and from what it looked like Naruto didn't want to go in the end, although he never gave a straight reason to the raven as to why he changed his mind, causing the pale teen to growl and drag the blond haired idiot out of the door. A now dressed Iruka watched the door for a moment before turning to look up at the stairs, Kakashi had gone into the kitchen to collect his packet of blood and the disappeared into his bedroom, not breathing a word of thanks or anything to the tanned man when he passed him, Groaning the brown haired man walked into the kitchen, blinking when he saw another packet of blood, sniffing it he could tell it was Kakashi's.

"How does he fill it up so damn fast?" Opening the packet he inhaled the scent once again, his whole body trembled and he could feel the rapid fire that desired to burn within him flare.

_Ah that's right!..I'm to punish that asshole!.._Growling he closed the cap on the packet, swinging open the fridge door and then stuffing it in there..._If I want blood I'll go get blood!_

"If I want pleasure, I'll go get pleasure...That ass hole!.." Slamming the door closed Iruka walked out of the kitchen, "I'm older than that asshole, like hell will I wait!" Inhaling sharply the man took to the stairs, his fangs exposing themselves and his eyes turning demonic.

**[-------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Sasuke glared at his boyfriend as they strolled along the road,

"Oi dobe, you ask me on a date and then act like your having the time of your life.." The sarcasm ran thick and Naruto smiled apologetically.

"Yeah I'm sorry Sasuke, just I'm not sure I can trust Kakashi while being alone with Iruka.." Growling the raven stopped in his steps.

"I didn't want to go on this stupid date anyway so lets just go back.." Naruto's blue eyes stared intently at the raven, even though at first they were complete opposites and hated each other, Naruto was the only one who could see through Sasuke's emotionless mask.

"I want to go on the date Sasuke, don't get mad..." Scoffing the pale teen carried on walking.

"So stop moping around then and like I would get mad over something like that.." Smirking the blond wrapped and arm around his ravens waist.

_You can be cute sometimes Sasuke.._Both teens continued to stroll down the busy street, Naruto groping Sasuke's ass and then being hit upside the head by the raven, being so enraptured by each others company, they failed to notice the pair of blood red eyes staring at them in the darkness of the night.

"..Found you.."

**[-------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Iruka pulled off his shirt and flung it to the floor as he stomped down the hall, slowly tugging off his belt and wrapping it around his arm.

_Oh Kakashi..Ready or not, here I come..And I'm hungry.._

* * *

TBC

EroCocoLoco x x x x

Read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: "I may seem innocent, but once I'm hungry I don't stop until I'm satisfied"

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. =]

**A/N: Yo you guys, this chappie was updated early for a friend of mine, and you know who you are EroPeanut :P..Sorry if the sexual content is lacking, it's just hard to keep in the mood when your mum keeps interrupting you and starts moaning about grass. So..I blame her!..**

* * *

Once reaching Kakashi's door, the brown haired man kicked it open, using the strength of his legs to push it down to the floor, Kakashi sitting on his bed looked up to stare at Iruka standing on top of his door and the belt that was wrapped around his tanned arm fall loosely to the floor. Brown demonic orbs narrowed as he peered into the dark room, his gaze piercing into the pale vampire ahead of him, Kakashi remained silent as he licked away the straying blood the trickled down his chin, his silver brows furrowing in confusion although his cole eye clearly displayed hunger.

"Oi brat.." The silver haired man's ears pricked up from the odd tone of voice that was coming from Iruka, it was demanding, deeper, huskier, seducing and had a hint of cockiness. Iruka grabbed the belt buckle with his other hand and quickly pulled the trouser accessory in both directions until it made a whiplashing sound.

"Ir-" The brown haired man growling caused Kakashi to stop speaking, from what it seemed like he didn't drink the blood he left in the kitchen.

"Shut up and listen to me..I'm only going to say this once.." Iruka vanished in a mist and appeared on top of Kakashi, straddling the pale vampire and pinning the pale arms above the silver head, Kakashi blinked up at an angry looking Iruka and then tilted his head to try and see what was being tied around his hands, of course it was the belt Iruka was holding in his hands not long ago.

"Ir-"

"Don't interrupt me..You Kakashi, are an immature prick, you play around with my feelings and think it's acceptable to try and play with me, but thats all because your world of whore shagging apparently ended, but when you suddenly find that you can get your manhood to twitch for some street fling you avoid touching me." Iruka leaned in with a crafty smirk placed onto his lips, his tongue slowly licking the blood droplet on Kakashi's chin. "..But Kakashi, I'm may seem innocent, but once I'm hungry, I don't stop until I'm satisfied.." Kakashi watched as the tanned man pulled back to get a good look of him and then darted in for the kill, smashing their lips together and forcing his tongue all the way into the metallic cavern.

Iruka yanked at Kakashi's buttoned up shirt, slowly tugging it free and opening up to run his hands along the white vest that was underneath, Kakashi blinked as he allowed himself to be kissed passionately, confusion and horniness started to take over the pale vampires body, the hands running up his torso were like radiators, the radiating heat Iruka was emitting was making Kakashi sweat, the way the tanned man rolled his tongue nearly made him melt; Iruka pulled back and started to nip at the mans jaw, his teeth catching onto the skin causing blood to seep out, hissing Kakashi closed his eyes, the sucking on his jaw sent tiny little jolts of pleasure to run throughout him, Iruka looked at the mans face and smirked, dipping back in he latched onto the mans neck, his teeth piercing the skin and causing more blood to spill.

"Ah..." Kakashi panted out as his eyes shot open, his tied up hands grabbing onto a pillow above them. Iruka sucked and lapped over the mark, slowly grazing his teeth along the soft skin as he moved lower, his teeth living red marks as a trail, cuts that bled under the skin, when reaching the hem of Kakashi's white vest Iruka used his hands to split the material, finally revealing the fresh milky skin, pure and untouched, Iruka peered down on the silver haired man, he was already panting from just a few nips and bite, and seeing him like this made something stir withing the tanned vamp.

_Delicious.._The word that came into the tanned vamps mind caused him to smirk pervertedly, slowly running his tanned hands along the firm chest Iruka dipped down, pressing his ear against it to listen to Kakashi's heart beat.

_**Thump..Duh-thump...Duh-thump...**_Kakashi trying to calm his heavy breathing struggled to look down, confused on what the older vampire was doing, his whole body tensing when a soft chaste kiss landed in the center of his chest while firm tanned hands gabbed onto the mans sides.

"Kakashi.." The silver haired man swallowed, his manhood was already coming to life, but the way Iruka called him name suddenly jolted it to life. Lifting his upper half of his body Kakashi stared down at Iruka kissing his chest, moving his pale bound arms he grabbed onto the loose brown locks, yanking Iruka's head up and staring at him intently, his cole eye landing on the mans revealed fangs tainted with his blood, then slowly following the small trail of blood that run down the tanned chin.

"..Iruka.." The tanned man leaned forward capturing the pale vampires lips once again, Kakashi allowed himself to be pushed back down to the bed, his hands yanking off Iruka's hair tie and running his fingers through the brown hair. Iruka's free hands grabbed onto Kakashi's shoulders as his body was melting in the body heat, their open mouth kiss becoming sloppy and blood filled as Iruka bit onto the pale mans lip, tanned fingers moving up to gently massage the bite mark that was placed on the pale throat,

"Ah..Fuck..." Kakashi panted out into the kiss, his whole body jolted each time the wet fingers pressed onto the sensitive area, letting go of Iruka's hair, Kakashi moved his arms along the mans back slowly sliding down until he reached the ass, struggling to part his wrists, he pushed Iruka down against his groin. The wave of pleasure caused them both to break the kiss and groan in a unison, Iruka understanding that Kakashi wants to _feel_ continued to grind down, his kissing getting rougher and more needy with each lust filled grind. Kakashi's fangs revealed themselves as he tilted his head back and allowed the tanned man to feast on his neck.

"Ah..Fuck...Urgh.." Adrenaline pumping Kakashi broke free from the belt binding his wrists together, his hungry hands groping Iruka's ass and pushing him down rougher.

"Ah..Kash-i" The tanned man stopped biting and rested his head on the pale neck, his heated breaths falling onto the sweating skin and his body going limp from the pleasure of having dry sex. Kakashi groaned with another grinding down, moving one of his pale hands, he dipped into the mans trousers but not going under the boxers. Iruka blinked and froze, his ass automatically moving so Kakashi could have more room to move; feeling the heated breaths stop on his neck, Kakashi lifted his upper half a little to move his hand lower, slowly rubbing against the clothed entrance, but not stopping with just that, he slowly shifted his lower half up to grind against Iruka.

"Ah.."

"Iruka.." The tanned man looked up, his face flustered and his chin blood stained, Leaning as far as he could Kakashi nipped onto the mans lips. "Your not being the Seme.." Iruka gave a low husky chuckle and used his hands to pull Kakashi's pale one out of his pants. Thinking that he said something wrong Kakashi grabbed onto the shorter mans shoulders.

"I'm taking off my trousers..If I'm the Uke.." Slowly yanking off his trousers Iruka went for his boxers but another pale hand stopped him, Iruka raised an eyebrow and stared at Kakashi,

"Let me.." Nodding Iruka allowed Kakashi to tug his boxers down, free his aching member, a small shiver going up his spine when the cool air hit it.

**[----------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ----------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Onyx eyes watched as the blond ate happily, this had been the third plate that the blond had finished, sighing he looked around the restaurant, they were getting strange looks from the humans, not that he cared. Rolling his eyes he looked back at his lover, his dark eyes widening when Naruto had stopped eating and was staring at him.

"What?" Naruto smiled and shrugged, slowly going back to digging in and guzzling down the drink, a waiter came back to the table and waited for the blond to swallow.

"Sir would you like anything else?" Naruto thought for a second, looking at his plates and the menu and then back at his lover,

"Can I have the lovers double ice cream feast please.." Blinking the waiter looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke, who seemed to not be listening.

"V-Very well sir.." Naruto nodded and looked back at his raven haired beauty, his tanned hand sneaking past the candles and the rose to touch the pale finger tips, jerking Sasuke snapped his head to look back at the blond smiling lovingly at him.

"Sasuke..I love you.." A dark brow twitched and Sasuke tried to fight down the blush that was taking over his emotionless mask.

"Dobe.." Sasuke whispered, redirecting his eyes to his lap as he held onto the tanned hand. The waiter came back and put the ice cream in the center of the table, taking all the empty plates away. Sasuke groaned and looked at what the sun kissed boy must have ordered, freezing when he saw a huge bowl of ice cream in front of him. Naruto lifted his spoon, and dipped it into some chocolate sauce, soaked, vanilla ice cream, slowly moving it towards Sasuke's face. Raising a dark brow Sasuke stared at the desert offered to him.

"Idiot, I can't taste food.." Naruto pouted, "Can you really still taste? If so surely that isn't normal.."

"I know..I think maybe my taste buds haven't developed properly.." Sasuke glared at the spoon moving closer to his lips.

"Seriously Naruto.." Groaning at the big blue eyes staring at him, he opened his mouth and sucked the ice cream from the spoon, his black brow twitching from the nothingness that he was eating.

"Hello brother.." Both teens froze and looked at the tall, pale vampire, black bangs covering his face and red piercing eyes glaring at them both.

"I-Itachi.."

**[----------------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ----------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

".Uu...nn.." Iruka panted into the pale mans ear, he was repositioned above Kakashi, his mouth beside Kakashi's ear, and his ass in the air as the silver haired man pumped his fingers in and out of the tight entrance.

"Iruka.." Mismatched eyes looked at the tanned mans erotic expression and narrowed when he could feel his limit was soon. "Is that enough?" He breathed out, the tanned man being fingered looked over at him, his mouth a jar as he tried to speak but with the pleasure taking over his body he cold only give a short nod. Slowly pulling himself up, with the aid of Kakashi, Iruka hoisted himself above Kakashi's erect, throbbing member, going down slowly he hissed when he felt the tip push in, hands on his lips helped him move down slowly. Kakashi held his breath the moment Iruka took all of him in right to the base, Iruka twisted his face and hunched over a little, Kakashi was a little thicker and bigger than he imagined it took time for him to get used to it.

"Iruka..Please move.." Kakashi pleaded, the muscled walls surrounding his sensitive shaft were contracting and each jolt of pleasure was getting him closer to release. Iruka opened one eye and stared at Kakashi who was breathing harshly, the cole eye full of lust was staring back at him; Iruka moving his body up slowly caused Kakashi snapped his eyes closed, focusing on not cumming at that moment; once high enough Iruka thrusted back down, causing both to gasp in a unison; arching his back Iruka repeated, the hands on his hips tightening their grip and helping him move faster. Leaning his tanned hands on the muscled chest Iruka looked at the man beneath him, who was staring back at him. Another thrust and their moans became louder, the room was being filled with pants, the creaking of the bed and skin slapping against skin.

"Kash..Ka-ah.." Going crazy from all the heat, the pale vamp reversed the position, Iruka blinking and then screaming as a horrifying powerful blow hit his prostate hard, his hands digging into what ever they could reach.

"FUCK.." Came another scream, Kakashi leaned over and started to pant into the mans neck, keeping his thrusts quick and hard as he squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold his release down for a few minutes more. "Fuck Kakashi..Fu-uh" Brown orbs widened as a waterfall of seed was released within him, his own release spraying onto his stomach not long after. Kakashi remained in his position for a while, lifting his head to stare at Iruka's face. Smirking when the tanned vamp looked extremely exhausted. Slowly pulling out and setting himself beside the worn out brown haired vamp Kakashi smiled, allowing sleep to take over him.

* * *

TBC

EroCocoLoco

read and review please :D

**For those who read my other stories and wish to know what's next, it shall be La Erotica, then what ever you request after.**


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

**Chapter ten: I Introduce Itachi Part one**

A/N: I know this is EXTREMELY short, buh I just though I should let you all know that I am still alive haha, sorry for not updating for such a long time. Just been I'll..And have a lot of work to do..Crappy exams coming up, like next week haha..TT_TT...Any way I hope you can enjoy the little bit of chappie :D hehehe..Lots of lovage from meh! Hehehehehe this is for

EroPeanut, who might just hit me hehe for having such a small chappie..*giggles*

* * *

"Hello little brother..Have you two finished your little date?" Naruto and Sasuke both stared at the older vampire with fear in their eyes. Red eyes glanced over at the food the blond had been eating. "Hmm? Still haven't matured yet?" Naruto gritted his teeth and stood from his chair, Sasuke didn't bother to try and calm his partner down as he was trying to keep watch on his older brothers actions.

_He wouldn't attack us here? After all theres humans about.._

"Eh! Teme!! I have matured!" The raise of voice brought the attention of the surrounding people, a waiter sensing some sort of commotion came towards the young vamps and stepped beside Itachi.

"Excuse me sir's is there a problem?" Itachi slowly turned his face to meet waiter who's whole body tensed when his eyes met piercing red.

"Is there a problem?" The older vamp asked in a cold tone of voice, confused, the waiter shook his head, "Then why are you standing so close to me?" Sasuke swallowed thickly at his brothers obvious foul mood, Naruto soon realizing the same thing sunk back into his seat. Fear stricken the waiter bowed and stiffly walked off. Glancing back at the two vamps sitting Itachi groaned.

"Alright you two will be coming with me..Father and Minato-san requested it..."

"And you obediently done as they asked?" Red eyes narrowed dangerously at the younger raven, who in return gave a trade mark glare.

"I have my reasons for doing so.." Naruto growled at the older males prescience.

"There is no point in returning, they can't separate us...And we can't reproduce.." Itachi gave a light chuckle and closed his eyes.

"Your still the heir to the clan though.." Sasuke scoffed,

"Your before me Itachi.."

"I'm talking about Naruto, but..You have to go where ever Naruto goes.." Sasuke glared harder at his brothers slow tone of voice,

"Whats the use? Me and Sasuke can't have children.." Once again Itachi gave a little chuckle and regained his cold demeanor.

"That doesn't stop you from mating with someone else..." Itachi glanced over at his younger brother who's eyes went wide, "That also goes for you.."

**[----------------------------------------------------------------------- ^.^ ----------------------------------------------------------------------]**

_I can't breathe! I can't breathe!!_ Struggling and snapping his eyes open Iruka looked at what was suffocating him, which happened to be a pale arm. Narrowing his eyes the tanned vamp removed the limb and glanced over at the man next to him, his face glowing red when he remembered what he had done, then his expression turning into a scowl when he realized that he went all Uke when he was meant to be dominant.

"Asshole" He mumbled while getting up off the bed, standing up Iruka took one last glance over at the silver haired man, his eyes trailing down the soft sleeping face, passing the plump lips, gliding down the smooth neck, his brown orbs stopping at the bite marks and dried blood tainting the white canvas of skin, continuing those once normal brown eyes turned demonic as they glided down the exposed muscular torso, his eyes ending at where the blanket had covered the most crucial body part. Swallowing hard the tanned man closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, he could smell the others blood and the sweet smell of sex that radiated off him., breathing picking up on pace Iruka gritted his teeth and struggled with fighting off the exposure of his fangs.

_He's asleep..Damnit..I can't..._Fisting his hands the brown haired man eyed up the slumbering vampire once again, giving up of trying to breath out of his nose, the man opened his mouth and panted.

Stirring a little Kakashi tossed his head to the side exposing a fresh part of his throat.

_Oh..Yeah how coincidental, that I just so happen wanna ravish him and he does that?...Fuck it!_ Quietly the tanned man moved back onto the bed, his hands moving under the covers and his thumb gently rubbing the head of Kakashi's member. Brown demonic orbs kept a firm gaze on the pale mans face, a small smirk growing when the silver mans face twisted a little, slowly Iruka wraped his hand around the member and started pumping it.

_Urgh I'm such a pervert..._

"Uu.." Blinking, Iruka watched how Kakashi parted his lips. Moving his face closer to a nipple, Iruka gently sucked and lapped on the slowly erecting flesh. Kakashi tossed his head to the over side and groaned lazily.

_Does he think he's having a sex dream?.._Came Iruka's thought as he continued pumping and sucking, inhaling the mans scent Iruka slowly ran his tongue up towards Kakashi's throat, moving his body closer so he could continue pumping and get in a good position, Iruka latched onto the flesh and sucked, his mouth beginning to water from the delicious taste.

"Ah!.." Grinning from the nice response Iruka stopped tending to the shaft and straddled the pale man to focus all his attention on feeding; pulling back Iruka inspected the sore looking skin and lapped over it a few times, moving his tanned hands Iruka placed them on Kakashi's chest as he dipped his head down and nipped on the silver mans chin, his hands slowly moving up and down as he pulled back and looked at the pale mans face.

_He's a heavy sleeper? Or does he not want to get out of this 'dream'?.._Smirking Iruka moved towards the pale mans ear.

"Kakashi.." Came a husky whisper, a gruff groan was Kakashi's reply. "Can I take you?" Pulling back quickly Iruka smiled from the small bit of shock that ran through Kakashi's face, another groan sounded not long and Iruka moved back towards the pale ear. "I'll take that as a yes.."

_Nows my chance to be dominant!..._Inhaling, Iruka moved down along Kakashi's body, his hands gripping onto the milky hips as his tongue gently rolling against the head of Kakashi's member.

"Uh.." The sexy response caused Iruka to smirk as he slowly engulfed the member, moving down to take as much as he could and then slowly sucked as he pulled back, to his surprise pale hands grabbed onto his head.

_He's quite the porn star while asleep..._Iruka joked to himself as he continued tending to the member.

**[----------------------------------------------------------------------- ^.^ ----------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Naruto stared at the sinister expression on the older vamps face with wide eyes, Sasuke swallowed thickly and glanced over at his tanned mate.

"I-Itachi..That's not exactly the best way to convince us to return.." The taller vamp raised a finely shaped brow and his dirty smirk tugged more at his lips.

"I want to be able to drag you back by the hair on your head.." Naruto chuckled lightly and held up a hand to grab a waiters attention, which the one from before returned.

"Bill please.." The man nodded and Sasuke gave the blond a look of concern, which was noticed by the sparkling blue eyes that finally connected with onyx "..We can't stay in this restaurant all night..And I'm pretty sure we are disturbing some couples night out.." Sasuke nodded and looked over at his brother who was staring at his Naruto.

_Why is Naruto calm about this?.._Naruto quickly glanced at Sasuke's neck and closed his eyes.

_OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK..._As if knowing what the blond was thinking, Itachi smirked.

**[----------------------------------------------------------------------- ^.^ ----------------------------------------------------------------------]**

"Itachi..." A deep voice echoed throughout the dark room, an annoyed looking Itachi stood before a blond haired man and a dark haired man.

"Yes father?" Red eyes glanced over at the usually beaming blond, who's blue eyes were filled with concern.

"I know you said you object to what I have arranged for you..But there is one way for me to accept your rejection.." Fugaku Uchiha looked over to Minato nodding at him.

"What would that be?" The young Uchiha questioned as he rose a black brow.

"Bring Sasuke and Naruto back here..And they will do what I have asked for you to do instead.." Itachi smirked a little and glanced over at Naruto's father.

"Itachi-kun...Be gentle with them.." Fugaku chuckled deeply and caused Minato to glance over with a raised brow.

"You think Itachi knows how to be gentle?" Itachi grinned and bowed before taking his leave, Minato watched the dark haired Uchiha leave with concerned eyes.

_Naru...Why did you run off?...Your mothers been going mad at me!_

* * *

TBC

x x x Erococoloco x x x x x

Read and Review please Mwah!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: I Introduce Itachi part 2**

**A/N: I made a pic of Kakashi and Iruka for the story, it's unfinished buh hehehe..vamp Kaka and Iru is hawt hehehe XD Enjoy :D **

* * *

Pulling back, but still being linked to the throbbing member by a single strand of sliver, Iruka glanced up at the pale man with a sly grin placed onto his lips.

_Pretty sexy..._Bringing a tanned finger to his lips Iruka sucked on the digit and pulled it out with a pop, leaning down Iruka placed a chaste kiss onto the bobbing length and slowly maneuvered the slick digit towards the virgin entrance.

_Kakashi.._Opening up his mouth the tanned man began to take Kakashi's shaft whole while prodding his finger around the pure entrance, sucking as he pulled himself up the man inserted his finger carefully, his ears picking up the cut off pleasure filled moan with a slight uncomfortable groan, the pale hand that was latched onto the brown locks released and fell to the side, circling his finger Iruka kept a close eye on the sexy slumbering face of Kakashi the slight discomfort made the brown haired vamp smile apologetically as he pulled out his finger and pushed back in, brown eyes watched how the silver brows furrowed and how Kakashi tossed his head.

_Hmm....I feel guilty.._dropping his head the tanned man looked at his finger being engulfed by the needy entrance..._But this is hot..._Biting his lip the man accidentally cut it.

"..Hmm?.." Iruka froze and looked up at Kakashi stirring his nose sniffing the air loudly, the feeling of something inside him caused the stirred man to snap his eyes open. "..Iruka?!" Iruka stared at the man with wide eyes and then glanced down at the standing tall member right beside his mouth. Kakashi frowned and blushed. "...Iruka..?.." Iruka frowned and slowly added another finger, his eyes watching Kakashi's widen and how a pale hand darted towards him.

"..It's my turn Kakashi...You can't expect me to give without you having to receive.." Iruka stared at the pale hand that had paused and then watched as Kakashi lifted his upper half and rested his hand on the tanned shoulder.

"..Fine.." Iruka blinked, obviously not expecting that. "But couldn't you have woken me up?..I though I was having a nice dream..." Chuckling the tanned man started scissoring gently, causing Kakashi to grunt. "..That turned a little nasty.." Iruka smirked and licked the tip of Kakashi's penis, causing the pale hand to tighten its grip on his shoulder.

"Kakashi lay back down..And spread your legs.." The pale man looked uncertain but did as he was asked nevertheless, Iruka stopped scissoring and started to gently penetrate into the man stopping when the muscled walls started contracting. "Relax..." Kakashi shut his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"..It feels wrong.." Iruka rolled his eyes and blew on the mans member.

"..Why?..Your still hard..." Kakashi chuckled and relaxed, his eyes tightening shut when the fingers continued to thrust inside him. "..Seriously..It feels really..." Pushing his fingers in deeper Iruka watched how Kakashi twitched. "..What the fuck?.." Kakashi whispered breathlessly.

"Found it.." Iruka pulled his finger out and inserted a third.

"No. No. No. No!!.." Kakashi repeated while gritting his teeth, "Pull out Iruka..."

"If you can't handle three, then how are you going to handle me?.." Kakashi groaned and gripped onto the bed sheet; gently pushing his fingers in Iruka touched Kakashi's sweet spot again and smirked when a gasp escaped from the pale mans lips.

**[--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi left the restaurant and started walking towards a more deserted area, which seemed to be the park not to far away. Sasuke kept his gaze locked onto his blond haired partner who seemed way to calm. Itachi smirked at the bead of sweat that seemed to roll down the back of the blonds neck. Once reaching the park Naruto looked around and sighed.

"Alright bastard..You think we're just gonna let you take us home?!" Sasuke frowned at the blonds forceful tone and then looked over at his brother.

"Hmm?..Are you trying to say I'm going to have to pull you back by force?.." Naruto smirked,

"You said you wanted to do that right?.." Sasuke's frown grew deeper.

_Who is Naruto trying to kid?..Like the two of us could take on Itachi..And win..._As if knowing what his younger brother was thinking Itachi gave an evil laugh.

"...Foolish little vampire..." Naruto's smirk slowly disappeared when Itachi bared his fangs at the blond. Cursing mentally Naruto closed his eyes, Itachi rose a brow and smirked when those once blue eyes turned crimson.

"..Seems that some part of you has matured..." Sasuke growled and crouched into a defensive position his eyes already a deep blood red. "Oh..How my little brother dares to bare his fangs at me..." The mocking tone of voice caused Naruto to make an animalistic sound causing both Uchiha's to frown in confusion.

"_**Don't mock Sasuke!!**_" Itachi blinked and gracefully dodged the fist coming his way.

"Your still to hot headed.." Naruto narrowed his anger filled eyes into slits and smirked, allowing Itachi to see a bunch of shark looking teeth, "..What's this?.." He questioned while once again gracefully dodging a swift Kick from the younger Uchiha. Sasuke glanced at his partner and frowned.

_Naruto?.._

**[--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Kakashi panted, through the bits of pain pleasure seemed to seep through. Letting out another moan the pale man stared up at the ceiling, he had already cummed and he was hard once again, allowing his eyes to slowly close the man enjoyed how those wet lips enclosed around his throbbing member, loving how that skillful tongue rolled against his skin. Iruka continued to penetrate into the pale man, feeling his fangs start to grow a little Iruka pulled away from the wet member.

"Kakashi.." Iruka growled huskily while lifting Kakashi's left leg up and ran his tongue along the inner thigh, Kakashi lifted his head lazily and looked over at the tanned man, gritting his teeth when he saw some of his seed running down the tanned mans chin, "As much as I like your seed..I like your blood better.." Kakashi gave a low chuckle and smirked, baring one of his fangs as he watched Iruka latched onto his thigh, a huge wave of pleasure washed over Kakashi once again causing him to throw his head back and moan loudly.

"Oh...Fuck.." He gasped. "Iruka..I'm....Uh fuck.." Iruka smirked and sucked on the bite mark passionately, he himself was panting against the hot skin as he could feel himself stirring. Pulling out his fingers Iruka positioned himself.

"..Kashi..." The pale man opened his eyes and tried his best to lift his head, only to throw his head back down when he saw the sexy expression Iruka was wearing, he nearly came from looking at his blood mixing along with his seed. "..I'm gonna enter.." Kakashi nodded and gritted his teeth when he could feel the head of Iruka's aching member touch his puckering entrance. Iruka inhaled sharply and pushed his way in, his brow twitching when Kakashi tensed up and grunted loudly.

"Ow..Please Iruka no.." Gritting his own teeth Iruka glared at the overly sexy man.

"You keep saying that I'll end up cumming before I even get inside.." Iruka bit onto his lip and he pushed himself further gasping when the sudden heat engulfed him, Kakashi hissed as he felt something hot and hard slowly enter him.

"...Holy fuck..Fuck..Oh shit.." Iruka closed his eyes and pushed a little further. "...No. No. No...Pull out!.." Eyebrow twitching as he was already holding back Iruka thrusted himself into the man, causing the pale withering mess to choke on his own breath.

".Sorry..Just you wouldn't shut up.." Kakashi looking a little strained glanced over at the tanned man hovering over him and closed his eyes. Iruka feeling a little bad started rubbing his thumbs on the pale inner thighs, one thumb gently rubbing against the bite mark he just made was causing Kakashi to arch his back and moan. Swallowing thickly, Iruka pulled himself out and thrusted back in making the pale man cry out as his prostate was hit directly.

"Fuck!!.." Iruka closed his eyes as he continued to penetrate the poor first timer, Kakashi left his mouth a gape as he shifted his hips to allow the other more space which was successful as he ended up moaning and panting when Iruka thrusted hungrily.

**[--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Slamming his fist into a tree Naruto growled, they had been fighting for a while now and they still hadn't landed a single hit on Itachi he kept dodging and reversing their attacks. Catching his breath, Sasuke glanced over at his enraged partner, his mouth was extremely dry and it wasn't out of being hungry. Itachi sighed and appeared beside his brother, slamming his foot into his younger siblings face, Naruto watched as the raven went flying and crashed into a tree.

".._**YOU BASTARD!**_" Came Naruto's cry as he lunged himself at the older vamp who simply countered with his fist hitting the blonds stomach, pushing him upwards and then a swift boot to the boys back when he appeared above the blond, sending Naruto crashing to the floor. Sasuke groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up, his red eyes turning back to onyx when he saw a knocked out Naruto sprawled out onto a crack covered floor.

"Naruto!!..NARUTO!!" He screamed as he leaped and darted towards his lover, Itachi now landing like a professional gymnast frowned from the expression the usually passive boy was wearing, he could feel a storm of guilt flow fiercely inside him. Sasuke glared over at his brother as his eyes flashed red. "You..You..I'll kill you!!" Itachi blinked and dodged just in time from his brothers fist, his eyes narrowing when Sasuke swung his leg at him. "I'll kill you...YOU BASTARD!.." Naruto turned his head to the side and frowned.

_I wasn't no match for him Sasuke....Neither are.._Black washed over the boys vision as he passed out; Sasuke cursed as he missed his brother once again.

"STAY STILL YOU ASSHOLE!" He screamed and fired another punch aiming for his brothers stomach, who simply vanished and appeared behind the raven grabbing the younger vamps other arm and twisting it. "..Shit!.."

"Little brother don't fight with a clouded mind..." Sasuke glared at the ground and was forced onto his knees.

"..You..You.."

"Itachi! Thats enough!.." The Uchiha's both looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from, seeing a red haired woman standing beside a passed out Naruto.

"..Uzumaki-san.." Sasuke looked at Naruto's mother through narrowed eyes, the woman beamed a smiled and disappeared, only to materialize next to Itachi and jab him in the head sending him flying.

"...Hmph! How dare you play rough with my Naru!!" Itachi heaved an irritated sigh and rubbed his head, Sasuke who ended up being forcefully pushed to the floor when Itachi was hit looked up to see the woman beaming down at him and offering a hand. "..And how could you treat you own little brother this way?" Sasuke took the hand and frowned at the woman.

"Don't think I'm letting you take Naruto!.." The woman's smile darkened and she took a brief glance over at her son.

"...You've been staying here...How about you take me and Itachi back to the place you've been hiding at and we'll talk?.." Looking a little uncertain the raven looked at his wounded lover.

_If I take them there...And they start a fight..I'm sure Kakashi and Iruka wouldn't just stand there and let them take us..._Agreeing with his thoughts the raven nodded and walked over to his sunkissed vamp to pick him up.

**[--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

The bed both of them were on creaked along with the rhythm of skin slapping against skin, Kakashi's breathless pants also matched the pattern as he moaned louder and louder, a bead of sweat rolled down the tanned mans jaw as he penetrated his womanizing partner.

"..Uh..Ah..Ru..I'm..Ha.." Iruka opened one of his eyes and picked up his pace, his hands tightening their grip on the pale thighs and the thumb pressing the sensitive bite mark harder caused one strained cry to sound for Kakashi's lips, drool slowly rolling down his chin as he arched his back and came. Iruka shuddered from the tight grip his member was having to go through, gave a long moan as he released himself inside the younger vamp.

_Fuck that was good.._

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco**

**Read and Review please :D hehe**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Interrupting a vamps feeding time?

A/N: hehe this is mainly on Naruto and Sasuke :D….Some people wanted a detailed love scene of them right? :D well I hope you enjoy :D x x x x , oh big thanks to everyone for reviewing :D MUCH LOVE!! :D

* * *

Iruka watched the pale man next to him slumber, his eyes growing soft as he watched Kakashi's chest rise and fall; brown orbs watched a bead of blood roll down the slender pale canvas on Kakashi's neck running a slick tongue over those dry lips Iruka leaned forward and licked away the blood, stirring Kakashi opened one eye and gave a lazy smile to the blurry image of Iruka peering over him.

"Hungry still?.." Iruka chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry..I drained a lot of blood out of you.." Kakashi smiled lazily and pulled the tanned mans head down towards him.

"How about I feast then?" Iruka nodded and moved his neck closer to Kakashi's lips; the tanned body trembled when sharp fangs pierced into his skin.

"F-Fuck…" Pulling the tanned man closer so that Iruka ended up laying on top of him Kakashi dug his fangs deeper, a small smirk threatening to grow from the withering moans Iruka was sounding out as he wriggled and panted. "Holy….Shit"

**-X-x-X-**

Kushina eyed up the huge doors with cautious eyes and glanced back at the older Uchiha who was looking as bored and uninterested as one could possibly be.

"…So this is the house?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder and nodded; giving a final look at his wounded partner in his arms he heaved a sigh and knocked on the door. The red headed woman stepped back when she sensed an angry aura coming their way, narrowing her eyes she watched one door swing open to reveal a rather pissed off looking silver vampire, Itachi rose a brow from the mans look, the torn shirt, red markings, bite marks, boxers, blood dripping from his chin, swallowing hard the older Uchiha redirected his eyes, no way in hell was he to be entranced by this man. Kakashi glared at the raven and eyed up the blond.

"…What happened, who are these?" Sasuke sighed and looked at the silver haired vamp somewhat pleadingly, slightly getting the hint Kakashi stepped aside and took the blond from Sasuke's clutches. Kushina blushed as she walked past the silver vamp and stood in the hall way, her eyes twitching from the bad DIY that had been done to the walls. "Not to sound rude, but can we make this quick?..." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sniffed, he could smell sex a mile off.

"Very well. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kushina Uzumaki, and this is Itachi Uchiha, we've come to pick up our family members…" Kakashi looked at the blond and narrowed his eyes on the woman when he looked at her.

"…Pick up or drag back?.." Kushina giggled and looked over at the older Uchiha.

"..He's a little rough.." Itachi looked at the silver brow that rose and redirected his eyes to a wall, damn the sexiness of this stranger.

"…I see…Well if you're here to collect their things, then Sasuke show them to your rooms…Nice knowing you" Sasuke frowned and glared at Naruto's mother.

"We are not returning!...I will not allow you to let Naruto reproduce with someone.." Kakashi looked over at the teen and then diverted his eyes over to the woman smiling.

"…Pardon?..Their mates now…You can't separate them.." Kushina sighed out of annoyance and looked at the pale vamp like he was stupid.

"…We know, so they will both be near each other to feast but other than that, they will have a family and continue the clans.." Sasuke looked over at Kakashi and the pale vamp sighed.

"I can't do anything brat, she's Naruto's mother…" Sasuke looked to the floor with anger.

"…What mother would wish to make her son miserable…" Kushina beamed a smile and chuckled.

"Oh please young love is the worst, you think you're made for each other when in reality your just a food source for each other…" Kakashi sniffed the air and looked behind him to where the stairs were, Sasuke done the same and blinked from an annoyed looking Iruka.

"…I see then as a food source yourself…You can fuck off.." Kushina frowned at Iruka's lack of manners. "..You're interrupting my partners feeding…" Kakashi smirked and licked his lips when watching Iruka come down the stairs with bite marks all over his throat. Itachi's brow twitched from the sight and he groaned out loud.

"…Fuck this…" Sasuke glanced at his brother with worried eyes; Kushina raised a brow at the younger man. "..I'm not a lap dog, fuck it…If my little brother wishes to fuck a moron and be happy, man or woman, I'm fine…There are plenty of others who can continue this clan…Mother and father aren't going to die out any time soon…" Kakashi glanced at the annoyed looking Uchiha.

"..That means you will then Itachi.." Itachi smirked and looked at his younger brother.

"…My father knows I'm gay…" Naruto's mother watched the dark haired vampire with wide eyes. "..All this feeding reminds me…I've got to meet up with my…Food source…" Sasuke gaped and watched Itachi slowly deteriorate into bats; he didn't get to blink before he was sent flying into the stair case. Kakashi growled at the woman and Iruka rushed to the raven's side.

"..You damn Uchiha's! How dare you think you can turn my son into some…Some…Homosexual.." Iruka glared at the woman and flashed across the room, pushing the woman against the door and pinning her to it by her throat.

"…Repeat that!.." Kakashi looked at the blond and smiled apologetically.

"..Iruka apologizes for touching your mother…" Sasuke hissed and looked over at the silver vamp coming over to him. "..Sasuke take Naruto to your room….We will deal with her.."

Kushina watched the raven walk up the stairs carrying her son and wailed:

"NARUTO!! MOMMY LOVES YOU" Iruka let the woman go and watched her sink to the floor. "..I just want my Naru back!..Being happy and away from that brat…" Kakashi walked beside his partner and looked down at her with pity.

"..Doesn't mean you can force him home…." The red haired woman glanced up at the furious looking brown haired man. "..If he doesn't wish to return then leave him and wait for him to come back when he's ready.." Kakashi nodded and beamed at the woman.

"You're only pushing him away…And are you single?" Kushina blushed and watched Iruka land his fist into the pale cheek, sending the silver haired vamp flying.

"…You asshole Kakashi….." calming his nerves Iruka looked over at the woman. "..How about you calm down and return home?..I will talk to Naruto when he awakens.." Kushina nodded and stood up.

"..Damn that Itachi…Trust him to be nice…" Iruka raised a brow at her term for the older Uchiha's reason for leaving.

**-X-x-X-**

Sasuke looked at the blond on his bed and growled to himself.

"I couldn't protect you Naruto…Like this I'm weak…"

"..No your not.." Came a small whisper causing the raven to whip around to gaze at the blond slowly waking up.

"You alright??.." Naruto smiled and yanked the raven down smashing their lips together passionately, Sasuke leaned in closer and forced his tongue through those plump lips, the sun kissed vampire kept a firm grip onto the others shirt and pulled back. "…You're what keeps me going Sasuke…" The raven rolled his eyes and then stared at the blond with concerned eyes allowing his emotionless mask to fade.

"Obviously Naruto…But are you okay?.." Naruto nodded and pouted. "What?"

"We forgot to bring the ice cream with us…" Growling Sasuke straddled the blond and bit his neck, causing a gasp to escape Naruto's lips from the feeling of the ravens fangs cutting through his flesh, pulling back Sasuke licked away the blood seeping out of the cuts and ran his tongue up along the tanned throat, along the jaw line and all the way towards Naruto's ear, where he nipped and sucked. Naruto breathed out heavily and winced when he felt dizzy. "Sa~suke...I'm still hurting.." Smirking, the raven ran his tongue along the rim of the tanned ear.

"..Then let Uchiha-sensei take care of you…" Blushing furiously Naruto gasped as cold pale hands appeared under his shirt and slowly ran up his stomach, his body twitching from the sensual contact. "...So what's wrong with you?" Came a husky whisper, Naruto swallowed and opened his mouth a jar when Sasuke ran a fang along his jaw.

"..My head hurts…My back hurts…." Sasuke nodded and placed a chaste kiss on the tanned forehead; Naruto looked into those dark eyes in confusion and then made a small sound as he was forcefully turned over to his stomach. Staring at the beds headboard in confusion, Naruto allowed Sasuke to pull his shirt up to reveal his back. "..Sasuke?" The raven leaned down and gave a small kiss at the top of Naruto's spine, the blond remained confused but his back began to arch when a slick tongue began to run down his spine, nearing the small of his back and stopped at the hem of his trousers. A pale hand moved around to the front and began to kneed against Naruto's firm stomach.

"….Does any where else hurt?.." Naruto blushed and bit his lip.

"…Umm…I…Well.." Sasuke continued to smirk and he used his other hand to lift Naruto's lower half up, so the blond was kneeling with his ass in the air, with the same hand he slowly rubbed over the clothed entrance.

"You can tell Sensei anything…" Naruto closed his eyes and shivered from the others touch.

"T-There.. " Sasuke's smirk grew when he planted a kiss on the clothed entrance.

"...Did you feel that?.."

"..No.." Dying from embarrassment Naruto squeaked out the reply. Sasuke leaned backwards and lightly tapped the blond's ass.

"..Then take off your pants…" Onyx eyes watched the blond slowly pull down both his trousers and boxers. "..Spread them.." Naruto squeaked again and used his hands to part his cheeks. "..What do you want Sensei to do to your sore spot?" Naruto growled mentally and remained silent, this only feeding the Uchiha's delight. "..You want me to kiss it? Lick it?.." Going bright red Naruto panted out into the pillow he could feel those dark eyes looking at his inviting entrance.

"L-Lick it.." Sasuke moved forward and put his pale hands onto top of Naruto's tanned ones trying his best to part the cheeks further. Naruto held his breath the moment he felt the others breath fall onto his twitching entrance; opening up his mouth Sasuke ran his tongue down along the entrance, slowly rolling his tongue as he pushed his way in; gritting his teeth Naruto panted into the pillow his eyes turning a shade of red and his pupils forming into slits. "...Urh.." Sasuke closed his eyes and dipped his tongue further, moving it around and then pulling out to place a wet kiss onto the puckering hole.

"You like that?.." Came his huskier whisper as he went to lick over the entrance once again and enter it once more. The weird feeling caused Naruto to groan sexily and push his ass up higher, pulling back, Sasuke ran his tongue down and towards Naruto's spheres,

"Do these hurt?.." Naruto's eyes snapped open when a mouth took one of his balls and gently sucked on it.

"..F-Fuck.." Letting go Sasuke tended to the other one.

"..Naruto..Sensei is going to have to make a prostate check.." Not liking the departure of that wonderful mouth Naruto whimpered, his face becoming flushed when he felt one of Sasuke's hands move away from his, the sudden feeling of Sasuke's finger teasing around his entrance made the blonds brow's twitch impatiently, finally the digit slowly dipped into his heated muscled walls and began to move around.

"..W-Wait Sasuke.." The raven stopped his finger and leaned over Naruto who had turned his head to the side.

"..Did I hurt you?" Naruto kept his eyes closed and blushed.

"No..I..I don't like this position.."

"..That's a little late after all I've done here.." Opening up his red eyes Naruto moved his hands away from his cheeks and wiggled his ass.

"…No..I don't wanna fuck like this.." Sasuke raised a perfectly shaped brow and pulled his finger out; slowly he turned Naruto onto his back where Naruto stared at Sasuke for a minute and spread his legs, feeling his man hood throb Sasuke rose a brow. "..Uchiha-sensei..How about we test my prostate with something over than your fingers?" Sasuke smirked and pulled on Naruto's top.

"..Off then.." Naruto tugged on Sasuke's top. "Yes, yes I'm taking it off.." Naruto yanked off his shirt and watched Sasuke pull his over his head, his bangs turning ruffled and his chest full of love bites being revealed, slowly moving a pale hand to his zipper Sasuke kept his gaze on Naruto who in turn did the same.

"..Sasuke.." Feeling the soppy moment take over Sasuke heaved a sigh.

"..I love you Naruto Uzumaki, your body belongs to me and only me.." Beaming a smile Naruto licked the palm of his hand and grabbed onto Sasuke's member what stood tall when Sasuke tugged his boxers down, slowly pumping it Naruto smirked.

".. I love you Sasuke Uchiha…You belong to me and only me.." Sasuke smiled and lifted Naruto's legs to rest on his shoulders as he positioned himself.

**-X-x-X-**

Kakashi leaned against the wall right next to Sasuke's door his mismatched eyes looking over at the tanned man blushing.

"…Their all mushy.." Came Iruka's whisper, Kakashi groaned and inhaled the sweet scent Iruka was radiating.

"..Iruka I haven't finished eating.." Iruka looked over at the silver vamp and looked to the floor.

"..Kakashi…What does this mean?.." Kakashi raised a brow and walked up to the brown haired man.

"…It means I'm yours and your mine.." Iruka looked up wide eyed and scoffed.

"Oh please, you be bound to one person…" Iruka began to walk off. "You just asked Kushina if she was single. Your an ass and always will be" Kakashi watched the man walk off and grabbed onto his wrist to prevent him getting away, turning his head Iruka glared at the pale vamp.

"…I crave you Iruka…I thought you didn't like it if I touched you....If its you then I will be with only you.." Iruka blinked from the seriousness and watched Kakashi rub the back of his head. "And that red head? Please she isn't even my type, just trying to cheer her up.." Iruka's brow twitched and he yanked his hand out of the others grasp and walked off.

"Once an asshole always one I guess.." Kakashi hissed and glared at the door.

"Damn brats, I could have had an happy Iruka in my bed right now!.."

**-X-x-X-**

Pushing his member in till the base Sasuke breathed out shakily and kept his gaze locked on Naruto's red eyes.

"..Fuck your tight.." Blushing Naruto wiggled his hips a little and twitched.

"…You're to big…" Sasuke smirked and pulled out slowly, Naruto exhaled and moaned loudly when Sasuke moved back in just as slow. "..Too early for that!" Sasuke smirked and latched his teeth onto the arm next to his face, where Naruto had wrapped his arms around the pale neck, gasping from the jolts of pleasure flowing throughout his body Naruto closed his eyes,

"Open your eyes Naruto.." The sun kissed teen done as he was asked, his whole body heating up from the intense gaze he was receiving from those onyx eyes which were slowly turning crimson, feeling the muscles tighten around his member Sasuke breathed a husky moan.

The blonds mouth opened a jar when he felt the hard shaft pull out and thrust back in, his body shivering and a pleasure filled moan escaping from his throat. Sasuke watched Naruto's pleasure filled expression with every penetrating blow he dealt to the boys prostate, lifting a pale hand Sasuke ran his thumb along Naruto's bottom lip, those lips enclosed around the digit and a sharp fang pierced the skin, slowly pulling out, Sasuke ran the cut thumb along the blonds chin his eyes turning more demonic by the image of his blood on the boys lips, the ravens eyes keeping a lustful watch on that slick tongue that whipped out and licked away the blood.

"More!.." Came the tanned vamps growl as he pulled Sasuke's head towards him where the raven saw a nice patch of smooth untouched flesh on the boys throat and crashed his mouth down, Naruto doing the same on the pale shoulder, both moaning breathlessly while biting and sucking both feeling the intense pleasure washing throughout their system, Sasuke's thrusts began to slowing down in rhythm of his sucks. "..Ah…Hah…" Tanned hands moved to lock onto the dark locks and pulled the pale vamp closer as he roughly continued to feed on the shoulder Naruto's heavy and ragged breathes coming through his nose as Sasuke's slow thrusts became sharper and his fangs started to drive the blond wild. The enticing blood completely caught Sasuke in a rapture, captivating the pale vamp further as he ended up making the sun kissed teen stop biting him and cry out in ecstasy, tanned hands darted to Sasuke's ass, pushing the throbbing member in further and helping Sasuke with his forceful yet slow penetrating blows.

"..Sa-Ah.." Leaning his head back the blond arched his back and released, Sasuke feeling the warm seed on his stomach continued to suck and thrust, his pale hands running though those wild blond locks, pulling that juicy neck closer to his hungry mouth; His body was over heating and the tightening muscles around his member only made his body go into over drive. Shutting his eyes tightly the blond continued to moan out loudly, his tanned hands tightening their grip on Sasuke's ass as he pushed the member further, the Uchiha's body became stiff as he started to come near to releasing, pulling away from the blonds sore flesh Sasuke moaned into the tanned ear, his hot breath falling onto the just as hot skin as he gave his final blow, which caused a surge of pleasure flowing throughout his whole system as he spilled his seed within the blond, who ended up groaning and cumming once again. Breathing heavy Sasuke kept himself propped up on his elbows and let his member linger inside his lover for a while longer, more like the tanned hands on his ass prevented him from pulling out. Looking over at Naruto's flushed face and tinted blue eyes Sasuke gave a warm smile, Naruto gave a sloppy smile in return and raised a lazy hand to wipe away the blood that was dripping along the Uchiha's chin, his thumb being engulfed by Sasuke's warm mouth only a second later.

Exhaustion taking over the two, Naruto let Sasuke's ass go and allowed the raven to pull out and flop over beside him, their fingers entwining as they both closed their eyes and drifted off into a hazy sleep.

* * *

TBC

EroCocoLoco :D

Read and Review :D x x


	13. Chapter 13

Hello it's me **Erococoloco**, this is the forth time I've typed this up, this lame ass computer doesn't give me time to save this, and I've just punched it, yes I know it won't make the computer that's already giving you problems, any better. But it's pissing me off. I'm just writing to say that I'm alive and at some stage do plan on continuing my stories, just I've got a lot on my plate where I just feel like saying fuck this and jumping off a cliff. I'm a little tired of having to put on fake faces for other people and damn I feel like beating the shit out of people, it might be this computer that's irritating me a lot more than anything else at the moment. Sorry for the life story I'm practically giving you all. I'll cut it short with how are you all? Thanks for reading and I'll try to get back to writing as soon as I can. Just wish I could stop being a lame ass emotional retard, sitting in a corner with a cloud above my head with mouldy mushrooms sitting beside me, then the creepy old man wearing a dress rubbing my back as he's the only fucking asstard who doesn't care if I go all 'emo' for a while.. . . Okay! Well . . . . Love all my readers and my Beta's which haven't beta'ed this so if the grammar sucks then oh well. . .lick my toe? I've had to type this fast just so this computer won't cut off again!! IF IT DOES I WILL THROW IT OUT OF MY WINDOW!! (yes I will get it fixed when I get the money to pay for the shitty little job. Like I know whats wrong with this piece of shit . . . Makes me feel like stabbing it all the time)

Bye bye!! Love Cody!


	14. NOTICE

Hey it's EroCocoLoco. :) I'm just writing about the continuation? Of my stories. What might not be happening. I'm. .Not. . I haven't been Feeling it for a while, been feeling down with motivation and stress. .And Now it's just got to much for me. .I might continue. I'll just need Some help. :) x thank you for reading.


	15. HELP?

Hey everyone. I've managed to get myself back on track. Just another problem. I need a beta. Although I have found someone who is willing to beta for my La Erotica story also be my beta for the others. Thankies to Ralyena Starrling and DeviouseDevil :D. I haven't exactly written any chapters yet. But I do plan to get to writing after this post if possible. Tehehe x So if you wanna become ma beta please give me an email. My other beta ErocoLoco. She's been a little busy and not online much, so that's why I've been asking around. :D although I still LOVE YOU~.  
I have to thank DeviouseDevil for also offering to be my beta, which I accept whole heartedly. I always thing two is better than one, especially as DeviouseDevil might not have much free time. :)  
Thanks for reading. PLEASE, help me ahahah


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 13: You moron

A/N at the bottom.

**Beta: NIKKEH~ 3

* * *

**

Kakashi watched from the door frame, his mismatched eyes taking in the sight of Iruka reading a book with such a collected expression. Since his little mistake last night, Iruka hadn't even spoken to Kakashi once and the silver vamp was a little hungry. Well not really but if he had a chance to dig his teeth into that tasty tanned throat he wouldn't say anything against it.

Looking over in irritation Iruka narrowed his eyes at the pale vampire standing by the door, although his face looked rather annoyed, his throat began to close from the sweet scent of the others blood and flesh, his heart picking up it's pace.

"What? Are you going to stand there all the time?" Iruka finally hissed, shifting his eyes back to his book to distract his lust.

Kakashi shifted around and rubbed the back of his head.

"Look Iruka…What I said..Last night-" He mumbled, only to be cut off by the sound of a book closing loudly and Iruka's upright stance to add to it.

"I'm not interested Kakashi…I should have never bitten you, or had sex with you..."Iruka spat, feeling dirty with himself and foolish from his stupid little idea of feeding off the other. Hissing the pale vamp grabbed onto Iruka's wrist, tugging the other closer and forcing those brown orbs to look at him directly.

"..Look...I'm not good at relationships, can't you see that? Why the fuck do you think I go for people who don't expect such things?" The silver haired man reasoned, Iruka narrowed his eyes and scoffed unimpressed with his logic.

"Oh please, don't give me that shit, you go from one person to another because your so fucking horny" Iruka retorted, gasping when Kakashi pulled him closer, the others nose lightly pressing against Iruka's marked neck. Tensing, Iruka unconsciously held his breath as his body was starting to heat up, his heart rate picking up it's pace even more from Kakashi'sactions.

"Give me a chance to prove to you I am not bullshitting you" Kakashi pleaded, inhaling the other mans scent briefly, before moving his head back the slightest and captured Iruka's waiting lips, his mismatched eyes remaining open and staring at Iruka's dark shocked orbs.

Tanned hands pushed at his chest and Kakashi pulled away, his tongue running along his bottom lip as a trickle of blood escaped.

"We'll sort this after we talk to Naruto.." Iruka whispered, dropping his gaze as he was once again in a rapture from the others warmth. In response, Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes, slowly following Iruka who was walking up the stairs towards the boys room.

**~Chuka~Chu~Chu~**

Naruto pulled up his zipper on his trousers and looked over his shoulder to eye up his raven haired partner, his blue eyes taking in the milky smooth skin and the contours of muscles on his lovers back.

As if he felt the others eyes, Sasuke turned around while he tugged his shirt over his head, slowly lifted a black brow at the others perverted look.

"..What?" Sasuke asked, Naruto blushing and stopping his gawking, slowly sat on the end of the bed to put on his shoes, his whole body tensing when he felt Sasuke hug him from behind.

".S-Sasuke?" The blond stuttered, his eyes glancing to the side as he whispered.

Sasuke smirked and licked the shell of Naruto's ear, the door knocked abruptly and caused the raven to back off as he went about and opened it up to the two older vampires, beckoning for Iruka and Kakashi to enter**. **A shadow of guilt swallowed in the light from the hall.

"Hey you two..We need to talk about last night…" Iruka mumbled as he redirected his gaze from the appearance of the other two, the scent of sex heavily tainting the air within the room.

Frowning deeply Naruto got off the bed and stood tall, his hands resting on his hips and he hissed.  
"Nothing to talk about!" He snarled, a sound that echoed and vibrated up his throat. His blue orbs filled with hate and possessiveness for never leaving his mate.

"Look. . . Your mother just wants you back" Iruka mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and glancing at Kakashi for support, not that the other could provide him with any. "I'm sure if you explained to your father and mother the real situation..Then it'll be okay" Iruka whispered with a soft smile, he strangely felt wounded when Naruto's hateful gaze landed on him intently.

"It won't be okay! That's why we disappeared! Because my father won't like or listen to us!. . Once we go there, we won't be able to escape again!" Naruto cried, his fists clenched and trembling. Noticing Naruto's reaction, Sasuke went to stand beside Naruto and pull him close.

"I understand you're only trying to help the matter, but understand we cannot enter the grounds of our clan" Sasuke muttered, his onyx eyes darting from Kakashi and Iruka. "Don't you two have your own problems?" He asked.

Twitching and grumbling Iruka-san rubbed the back of his head and turned to leave.  
"Please just think about it...If your parents sound as bad as you say...I'm sure they will come to you if you don't go to them, like last night" he mumbled before walking down the hall, Kakashi gritting his teeth and rushing after Iruka.

"Iruka! Please!..Don't take my words so seriously" the pale man called out, stopping tardily when Iruka came to a complete halt and turned on his heel to face the other with angry eyes.

"Then what words can I take seriously?..The only me part?" He cried, raising a tanned finger to press against Kakashi's chest. "You will always be an asshole...You will always be a player...I'm sorry that I thought otherwise" he spat.

"...Iruka" Kakashi whispered, feeling hurt by the others words. "..You know what I meant...I didn't really intend to try and pick her up.." he continued to explain. "Iruka you have to understand my feelings!"

Frowning in confusion, Iruka scoffed.  
"Feelings?. .What feelings Kakashi?" He yelled. "Can't you just be-" cutting himself off with a gasp, Iruka turned around with wide eyes, goosebumps's running along his flesh as he inhaled a cool breeze, Kakashi's eyes narrowed in bewilderment from Iruka's reaction .

"Iruka?" Kakashi mumbled, sniffed the air and did not get anything except for the rush of blood in his partners body. "Oi? Iruka? What is it?" He muttered, and grabbed the brown haired mans shoulder.

Blinking as he slowly glanced over at Kakashi, Iruka frowned a little and nodded slowly.  
"..Yeah..Sorry...Nothing" He whispered and scratched his cheek. ". .Oh right. . I was saying that. .Can't you just be honest?" He whispered.

Looking concerned and slightly guarded, Kakashi narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm sure it's something..And I am being honest Iruka!. . .I think I love you!" He cried, his onyx eye filled with so many conflicting emotions.

**~TookiTooookiTooooki~**

He raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Minato, Fugaku chuckles softly.  
"Looks like I'll have to go there myself..." He mumbled over to the blond man who sipped on some blood in a glass.

"I'd rather not harm my son...But the importance of our clan continuing is my main priority..." Minato sighed and rubbed his face after putting the glass down on the table.

"So you're saying this as an excuse to physically drag your boy back?" Fugaku chuckled softly, smirking at the other man who nodded.

"Indeed"

Reeeeeaaally sorry about the shortness and the long awaited update! But I finally managed to get motivated for this plot. . And selected a good enough path to follow as you can see...TBC! Please read and review :)


End file.
